Greylight
by TempeGeller
Summary: Meredith and her sister move to Seattle. When they arrive there Meredith falls for Derek Shepherd. But something is wrong with Derek. Meredith can't figure out what. Follows the storyline of twilight for now.Check out The greylight sage: Blue moon. Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, **

**this is one of those High school fics. Only it's not normal high school, and it's a lot twilight. Okay, Meredith and Vanessa Grey (You know her from Home is where the heart is') are moving to Seattle. They meet the handsome Shepherd family, and fall in love. But something is not right about them. Meredith and Vanessa can't put their finger on what. And then there's the outcast, who don't got to Seattle Grace. What's up with the rivalary between the Shepherds and the outcast? And mind some danger be comming their way.**

**This story is Meredith/Derek, later it will be Calizona, GeorgeVanessa, LexieMark, and AlexIzzie. (I know Izzie and Owen have not been introduced, but they are part of the outcast in the trailer parks. The dialogue, some of it is twilight. And other is pure Meredith. I didn't want Meredith to be like Bella, because she's not. And I let her talk to her sister about everything. Twilight lovers will like this. Grey's anatomy fens too. **

**Subjections are very welcome. I'm going to follow the movie, for a little while. But then I'm going to chose another path. Meredith is not going to beg Derek to be a vampire, just like Bella does. So REVIEW... Izzie will be in the next chapter. I promise! So review, and see Izzie in her part. (To the question the Quetelets are the outcast. So you know what that means!) **

**Enjoy this, cause I had fun writing this.**

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

**1. Them handsome boys**

_I never given much thought about my death._

_But dying in the place of someone I love, _

_Seems like a good way to go._

_I can't bring myself to forgive my mum for leaving me and my sister. _

_How I would miss Boston. My friends, my family. _

_All because she wanted to travel with her new lover._

Meredith stared at her mother who was next to her new stepfather, putting our stuff in the back of the car. My sister was still staring out of the window, saying goodbye to our home.

"You have to hurry Nes." Richard Webber yelled "You don't want to miss your plain."

_So we're spending some time with my father. _

_This will be a bad thing, I think._

Richards starts the car. Vanessa keeps staring out of the window. Waving her home goodbye. Meredith stares at her, with her rebels pink hair. I stare over to Vanessa who has tears in her eyes.

"Things will be okay." I touch her hand. "I promise they will."

_In the state of Washington under a near constant cover of clouds and rain. There's the big town Seattle. _

_The town where me and my mum used to live. Before we moved to Boston. _

_My father's name is Thatcher Grey, he's the chief of police._

_And is married to Susan Grey. I've heard they had a child. A brat named Lexie._

"So Meredith.." Thatcher stared at Meredith. He didn't quiet know what to say. "I see that you colored your hair. Pink, strange choice. I mean.."

"Yeah, I didn't like my hair." Meredith stared at him. "And my mother didn't want me to color it. So I did."

"And Vanessa, you kind of grew up a lot since I last saw you." He stared at her. "I mean.."

"The last time you saw her, was when Vanessa was still wearing diapers. " Meredith rolled her eyes.

_I haven't seen him in a long time. I used to spent every summer here. But it's been years now. _

_Ever since Lexie turned 13, I guess. _

The care stopped in front of a white hours, with a white picket fence. In the distance you could hear a dog bark. Typical her dad, Meredith stared at the house. Vanessa's head was right next to hers. Thatcher already made his way to the front door. Opening it.

"What are you guys waiting for." Meredith walked to the back of the car, willing to open the trunk.

"Come in first. Look at your room." Thatcher stared at both ladies "I'll bring your stuff up later."

The two girls followed Thatcher Grey to a big room. There were two big bed in it. The walls were painted blue, and the sheets were purple. Meredith didn't like purple, she liked black. Sometimes a bit grey. Vanessa on the other end was crazy about the color blue. Her previous room, was blue.

"We are sharing a room?" Meredith stared at her father. "We haven't shared a room ever since Nes was 5."

"It's that or share with Lexie." Thatcher replied "I believed you guys wouldn't mind."

"I don't have enough room for my art stuff." Vanessa replied "I like to paint, and stuff. And there's not enough room. To do that. Good."

"There's this small attic." Thatcher pointed to the stairs "You can put your stuff there, there's a small cough. You can paint there if you want to."

"Thanks." Vanessa sat down on the bed. Staring at the desk.

"It's a pretty good work lamp." Thatcher turned the lamp on. "And the person from the shop chose the bed stuff. You like purple right?"

"Not really." Meredith replied "I'm more of a black/grey kind of girl. But you didn' know that right."

After that he left the room. Meredith stared at Vanessa who was sitting on her bed.

"I have black sheets." Vanessa reacted "I bet they fit around those. If you want, you can have them. I don't care what I sleep under. I mean, I kind of like purple anyway. I'm a color person. You know that."

"Thanks Nes." Meredith stared at her.

"No problem." Vanessa stood up staring out of the window. "Sisters are suppose to stick together. Who is that guy Thatcher is talking to?"

"Oh." Meredith walked towards the window. "Oh that's Billy Dandridge, I remember him. He lives in the hills. Close to the other town. They go to school somewhere ells. They are outcast."

"Outcast?" Vanessa stared at her. "Why are they outcast?"

"I have no idea." Meredith replied "All I know is that they live in a trailer park. All by themselves."

"Let's go take a look." Vanessa walked out of the door. Meredith followed her sister pretty close. When they came outside the man stared up. Billy Dandridge, the man that lived in the trailer park. Vanessa couldn't bother but find him creepy.

"So.." Thatcher stared at the both girls walking down the stairs. "Meredith you remember Bill Dandridge, right?"

"Yes." Meredith nodded her head. "I do remember you.."

"And this.." He touched Vanessa's shoulder. " her mother's new daughter, Vanessa Grey."

"Glad that you are finely here. Thatch here hasn't been able to shut up about it, since he told me that you guys were coming." Billy smiled

"Don't exaggerate" Thatcher stared at his friend. "Or I'll roll you in the mud."

"Hey." The guy behind pink car walked closer. "I'm Finn."

Finn stared at me, then he stared a little more at her baby sister Vanessa. "We used to play with Barbie dolls. You know, how we played Super extreme Barbie."

"I remember." Meredith replied "Oh my god, it has been so long. I mean, you were 8 I was 7. I mean Nes wasn't even here."

"What do you think?" Thatcher pointed to the pink car. "I've bought it from Bill."

"It's pink." Meredith replied

"Yeah, but what do you think about the car?" Thatcher stared at her. "I bet your mum didn't give you a car."

"Yeah, dad." Meredith rolled her eyes. "But it's pink."

"Okay, Mer." Vanessa touched her hand. "I'm just going to take my bike, drive to town. Get some paint. And we can paint it grey or black. Whatever you want."

"Sure." Meredith stared at her father. "But dad, what were you thinking. A pink car, what did you think?"

"Your hair is pink." Thatcher pointed to her hair. "And Lexie like the car."

"Well, she obviously has no class what so ever." Vanessa replied "She probably has smiley posters on her door."

With that Meredith and Vanessa disappeared. Thatcher stared at Bill.

"Oh my god, they are just like that mother of them." Thatcher rolled his eyes, staring at the car. "Damn dark and twisty."

* * *

"I got the paint." Vanessa turned to Meredith, who was staring at the man next to them. Tall dark and handsome. He had a pale skin. But Vanessa didn't seem to notice any of it. "Mer?"

"What?" Meredith backed down a bit. Meredith turned her face to where the handsome guy had been standing, but he was gone. "Where did he go?"

"I have no idea." Vanessa replied "Let's just color the car. I don't want to arrive in a pink car. What the hell was he thinking?"

"You know my dad." Meredith replied "No taste what so ever."

"Meredith." Finn walked up to her and Vanessa "So you guys are shopping?"

"Yeah." Vanessa reacted "We are turning that damn pink herby. In more off a black care, that would look totally awesome."

"So you go to school at Seattle Grace High school?" Meredith asked "I mean you live in the trailer park right?"

"No, I go to Mercy West High school." Finn smiled "That's where all the outcast go. I mean that's what you call us right. Outcast."

"To bad." Meredith smiled at him. "It would be nice to have some other dark and twist person there."

"Be careful." Finn stared at her "I mean at Seattle Grace, they are pretty bright and shiny. Specially the cheerleaders. I men, don't join the squat. It's nothing like you to do."

"I'll remember your tip." Meredith smiled

* * *

_Our first day at a new school. _

_It's March, the middle of the semester._

_And it's still raining outside. _

Vanessa and Meredith were together in the car. They were driving towards the school. Seattle Grace High school, Or Bright and Shiny central. Meredith didn't like it, and Vanessa probably didn't either. Vanessa and Meredith were in the same grade. Her mother insisted that the 1 year younger Vanessa would start high school at the same moment her sister did. So they would graduate together. Vanessa stared at the buildings, they were all white. And there were no trees what so ever. The school kind of looked dead.

"Meredith, it's looks weird around here." Vanessa replied

"It will be okay;" Meredith reacted "I hope."

Vanessa and Meredith got out of the black painted car. They slowly walked away from it.

"Nice car." a skater yelled "Are you gothic or something?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, and didn't pay attention to the guy that was very mean to her. Vanessa on the other hand, rolled her eyes. Meredith noticed that the guy saw it. And he didn't say any word. Meredith got her schedule out of her back bag.

"We have AP chemistry first." Meredith replied "And then English. Literature. And art class. I told you, no more art class. That's what mum told me."

"Hey, I like art." Vanessa replied "And we're only taking it one hour in the week. It's not like mum cares anyway."

"you are Meredith and Vanessa Grey right?" Rebecca Pope walked up to them. "I'm Rebecca Pope, the eyes and ears of the high school. Tour guide, someone to eat with."

"I think we're okay." Meredith replied "I mean I have Ness. We're more suffer in silence persons."

"That's like a great article for the paper." Rebecca got all excited "I'm on the paper. And you will make the front page."

Meredith took the girls jacket slowly pulling her closer to her. "If I read anything about me in your tiny little news paper. I'll make sure you won't be able to write for 2 weeks."

"Chilax." Rebecca pulled herself away from her. "If you don't want me to write anything. I won't. You don't' have to get all dark and twisty about it."

* * *

"I swear it." Meredith walked down the stair. "I hate gym class. I mean these shorts are white. They don't go with my hair. I mean I like black."

"I know that Mer."

Vanessa got in the gym. They were playing a game of volleyball. Vanessa punched the ball, causing it to fly away. To the other side of the room. Hitting a girl with black hair. Vanessa walked up to the girl. Vanessa walked over to her. "I'm so sorry." Vanessa stared at the girl. Recognizing it was Lexie. "Oh it's you."

"Nes." Lexie stared at her. Then she saw Meredith. "Mer."

"Meredith. Vanessa." Lexie yelled from the tables at the other side of the cafeteria. This was a new school, they never expected to move from Boston to the rainy Seattle. And now their stupid half sister was yelling at them.

"I swear if that girl does not stop scream, I'm going to." Meredith replied. Meredith had some anger going on. She had pieces pink hair . It looked cool, but she had to admit that she just wanted to be different. Not just form the other people. Meredith was a rebel, and that was a very simple thing. She was the girl guys would not be interested in.

"Will we sit with them;" Vanessa stared around. "I mean there's no room. And I don't want to sit with someone I don't know."

"Okay." Meredith rolled her eyes, while she sat at the table. There were 4 other people she didn't know. "Who are they?"

"I'm Cristina Yang." She shook her hand. "I don't like Lexie, but I don't want to be a loser sitting by herself. "

Cristina Yang was a 17 year old girl with black hair, a darker skin. And brownish black eyes. She looked like to much of outcast to be sitting by Lexie Grey, and that's why Meredith immediately wanted to talk to her.

"I'm Arizona Robbins." The blond girl stared at both of them. "And I'm head cheerleader. If you would like to join any of you."

Arizona Robbins had blue eyes, blond hair and pale skin. She looked like a cheerleader, to damn happy all the time.

"No." Meredith replied "The only thing I will be doing is burning your damn ponpons."

"I'm Alex Karev." The guy stood up staring to both girls. "And I don't shake hands. I also don't date any dark and twist girls. Sorry."

Alex Karev had short hair. And looked like he just stepped out of a catalogue. He was very handsome, but neither Vanessa or Meredith felt a urge to find out anything more about him.

"I'm Naomi Bennet." The girl with the black hair shook their hand. Meredith started feeling uneasy. She didn't quiet fit in in this group. Everyone had normal hair, and Vanessa seemed to fit it perfectly. She was talking to Arizona Robbins, and Christina Yang was staring at her annoyed.

"Why is your hair pink?" Cristina stared at her. "I mean you kind of look like a rebel."

"It's my way to be mad at everyone." Meredith reacted "I mean everyone has blond hair, brown hair. I just thought. Pink was perfect."

"My mum won't let me color my hair pink." Cristina reacted "I mean she says it's going to give me cancer."

"My mother doesn't care." Meredith replied "I mean she's in god knows where, with her lover and Vanessa's dad. They call in once in two months. And then she had the perfect idea to let us move in with my dad."

"Sounds good." Cristina rolled her eyes. "And who mind this woman be? I mean your mum. She sounds fun."

"Ellis Grey." Meredith rolled her eyes, staring at Vanessa who was still communicating with Arizona Robbins.

"Shit, your mother is Ellis Grey." Cristina stared at her. "I would kill to have Ellis Grey as a mother. Actually I would kill to be Ellis Grey. I want to be a doctor when I graduate."

"Join the club." Meredith replied "I mean me and my sister are going to Pre med after this year."

"Your sister doesn't look hard core enough to be a surgeon." Cristina replied "I read all about your mothers method. I mean it's totally awesome."

"Okay, I wasn't expecting this." Meredith stared at her.

Then a group handsome people walked in. There were six of them. Handsome, magical people, who would not be misunderstood for anyone else.

"Who are they?" Vanessa asked, while Meredith's eyes slipped to the guy with the perfect brown hair and blue eyes. One of the guys was the guy she seen in the shop.

"That are the foster children of the Shepherds." Arizona replied "They are not talking to any of us. I mean they are always together. Some of them think they are together. Together."

"As in a couple?" Vanessa stared at them.

First one to walk next to their table was a red head. She had green eyes, and her red hair was longer then her shoulders. It reached half way down her back. She was rather pale, just like the rest of them. "That's Addison Montgomery. She's totally sexy." Alex replied "She's not really in to any high school boys. She's totally not staring at any of us."

Then a tall man with brown hair walked by. He had an anatomy book under his arm. He got Vanessa's attention more. "That's George O'Malley. He's totally cute, and everyone wants to date him. But he doesn't seem interested." Arizona Robbins replied "He's total single. They call him McCutie around here."

Another girl walked by, she had a Spanish skin. Arizona seemed to be enchanted by the way she looked. She had black hair, and had brown eyes. "That's Calliope Torres." Lexie replied "They say that she's a lesbian. And they say that she and Addison have a thing going on. I mean they are always together. Like all the time. I personally thinks she's really weird. But…"

"That's just your opinion." Arizona reacted "I think she's very nice."

"You haven't even talked to her." Lexie replied "Arizona has a thing for Callie. Ever since she walked in to her and Addison making out. Really making out. I told you they were together. Dr. Shepherd is like this foster dad/ match maker. Or whatever."

"Who's that?" Vanessa pointed to the smaller girl with black hair and a dark skin color.

"That's Miranda Bailey." Naomi reacted "They call her the Nazi. I mean they say that she bullies the first grad children. She's not nice. When she speaks, it sounds like she's yelling. And she's so tiny."

Then a hot guy walked by. Dark hair, somewhere in between blond and brown. He had a very tuned muscles. And Lexie seemed to stare down his body. "That's Mark Sloan, we also call him McSteamy. He's a man whore. He sleeps around. I bet he's slept with every girl on the campus. Not to mention, Callie, Miranda and Addison. And Lexie has a thing for him."

"So he has not slept with everyone." Vanessa reacted.

And then Meredith's attention got drown away. By a guy with dark brown hair, a pale skin. And on of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that is the one and only Derek Shepherd." Arizona replied "He's totally gorgeous obviously. But he doesn't think anyone here is good enough for him. They call him McDreamy. That weird Rebecca girl tried to sleep with him. Didn't work. I bet he's just to picky. Don't try it Mer. He's not in to you anyway. He's not in to girls with pink hair."

"Why do they call him McDreamy?" Vanessa stared at Arizona;

"Wait for it." Lexie pointed at him. Derek turned around smiling. His smile was the most wonderful smile. She wanted to smile back. But she thought he wouldn't be able to see it. "That's why we call him McDreamy. But don't waist your time."

"I wasn't going to." Meredith stared around, seeing the perfect guy sitting there. She kept staring at him, getting the feeling that she was watching back at her.

* * *

"You like him." Vanessa walked next to Meredith. "I mean Derek Shepherd, you like him. Like him."

"Well, you like George O'Malley." Meredith replied "I can't believe we don't have biology together. I mean that's so stupid. I thought we had all classes together."

"No, just not biology." Vanessa walked away from her.

Meredith walked in the biology class all by herself. She stared at the teacher. Everyone was there already, and there was only one place left. Next to the handsome and cute McDreamy. Derek Shepherd. Meredith couldn't help but smile to herself. She slowly walked to that place. And sat down. Derek wasn't a perfect gentleman. Not like she imagined him to be. He was moving away from her, and it felt like he was also getting sick by her smell. Meredith smelt her hair. Lavender condition. Just like she always used. No way she was smelly in any way. But minutes after that, he had the same look on his face. Why the hell was that? She smelt her t-shirt. She couldn't see why he was acting the way he was. She kept staring at him. He was still dreamy, just he didn't smile. What was wrong with her? He really didn't like Dark and twisty girls. And not with pink hair.

Sometimes it looked like he was going to throw up all over her. And Meredith didn't like it. She didn't expect him to be this way. Meredith would like that Vanessa here. She would know what to do. Was she to dark and twisty? Did no one like her? Could no body see past her pink hair? And her mother? She would never get a boyfriend. She didn't believe Vanessa's words. Vanessa told her that she would find a boy, because some day someone would see how special she was. And that person was going to be worth it. She just hoped that it were Derek would be the one that was worth it. The bell rang , and Derek Shepherd got up. He walked away. Meredith stared at him. He was not going to be that guy. She was not good enough.

Meredith saw Vanessa standing against the door frame. She was smiling at her. But she didn't know what was going on with her.

"So how was biology?" Vanessa stared at Meredith

"I met Derek Shepherd." Meredith replied "He's my lab partner. He's also totally rude, and a very bad person. Still handsome. They better called him McAss, I mean he's totally dreamy."

"That bad." Vanessa and Meredith walked towards the desk. "I'm going to change biology class. See if I can take the same as you. "

"Isn't it possible to take another class." Vanessa heard Derek Shepherd ask "Physics? Chemistry?"

Meredith walked away. She didn't want to hear him say how she sucked. How she was not good enough for him. Her and her pink hair were not good enough for him. And then she decided that her and her pink hair would not talk to him anymore.

_I planned to confront him. Demand to know what his problem was. _

_Why he didn't like me and my pink hair. _

_But he never showed up. And the next the another no show._

_More days passed. Things were getting a little strange. And Usually I love weird stuff. _

_But not this time. _

"Hey, I was wondering." Arizona walked closer to her. "Do you have a .."

"Hey, what's up, Mer." Naomi walked over to her. Shaking her head over her. "How do you like the rain? Get used to this. It's not the last you will see."

"Oh, nice going Naomi." Arizona laughed.

Meredith stared at the place where she was sitting. There he was McDreamy or the Dreamy Derek Shepherd. She had a smile on her face. She was going to ask him, why she was not good enough for him. Her and her pink hair. She sat down next to him. He had another attitude. And something had changed to his eyes. They were more golden brown instead of dark brown. How could his eye color change that fast. It wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last week." Derek stared at her. "I'm Derek Shepherd. You're Meredith Grey right?"

"Yes." Meredith stared at her. Her pink hair fell over her eyes. Maybe he did like her. He had the McDreamy smile, the McDreamy look. He was so handsome.

"There are union cells under your microscope." The teacher replied "I'm asking you to determine what face of mitoses it is. And put them in the right order."

Meredith placed the microscope in front of herself. She stared trough it.

"You were gone." Meredith still stared trough the microscope.

"I had to go away. For private reasons." Derek replied

"Pre phase."

"Can I take a look?" Derek took the microscope close to himself. Staring trough it. "You're right. It's pro phase."

"Like I said." Meredith rolled her eyes. "My mum is Ellis Grey you know."

"So do you enjoy the rain?" Derek asked with a smile on her face. "And the ferryboats?"

"Are you asking me about the weather and ferryboats?" Meredith smiled, slowly pushing her pink hair our of her face. So he would notice her blue eyes.

"I guess I am." Derek gave her his McDreamy smile.

'"I don't really like the rain." Meredith replied "I don't like any cold and wet weather…"

Derek slowly stared in her eyes. He took the microscope, sliding the next sample under it. Derek stared trough the microscope. "It's Ana phase."

"Can I check?" Meredith took the microscope. "Ana phase."

" I said." Derek replied "You know I know a doctor to."

"If you don't like the cold an the weather. Then why did you move to Seattle." Derek smiled at her.

"It's complicated" Meredith smiled

"I'm sure I can keep up." Derek smiled "You know I'm not that stupid. I'm actually kind of smart."

"My mum remarried." Meredith replied

"Oh and you don't like the guy." Derek smiled "I mean…"

"No, that's not it." Meredith replied "Richard is nice."

He stared trough the microscope. "It's meta phase. Do you want to check it?"

"No." Meredith smiled "I believe you."

They walked out of the room, at the end of the class. Slowly walking next to each other. Meredith noticed that Vanessa placer her fingers up. And that she had a light smile on her face. She waved at her, and she and Arizona hit in the other direction.

"Was that your sister?" Derek smiled at her. "I mean the blond one."

"Yes." Meredith replied "I mean the blond, not that sassy one. With the paint on her pants."

"Then why didn't you stay with your mum and Richard?" Derek stared in her eyes. "What's the problem?"

. "My mum is traveling around the world with her lover. And she couldn't take care of me and my sister Vanessa. So I had to move with my dad. And he lives here." Meredith replied "Not that complicated I guess."

"So your mum doesn't really want you there, hu?" Derek stared at her.

"My mother is not the woman to care about children." Meredith replied "She wanted a second chance. Until Nessa was there. And then she didn't want a second child anymore."

"I'm sorry." That was the last thing he said. " So now you're unhappy?"

Meredith didn't react, she just stared away. Derek stared in her eyes, but she tried to stare away.

"I'm just trying to figure you out." Derek tried to watch her again. "You are very difficult for me to understand."

"I have pink hair, angry and my mother hates me. I'm not that hard to understand." Meredith stared in her eyes. "Why did you get contacts?"

"I didn't." Derek stared at her.

"Yeah, your eyes they were very dark." Meredith replied "Now they are kind of gold brownish. I'm sure of it."

"That's the light." Derek replied "It happens. That class is really dark. This is my real eye color."

Then Derek Shepherd walked away. Meredith stood there, watching him walk away. What the hell was she thinking? Derek Shepherd was nice, he was a very romantic person. And she really liked him. She liked him so much. Meredith walked to the car, to find that her sister was not waiting for her. She slowly hung against the car. Listening to her Ipod. Some metal. She loved metal, that would not be that big of surprise. Pink haired girl loving metal. She stared at her black car. And once again she stared at the Shepherds. They were standing at the other side of the parking yard. She looked at her papers, then all of the sudden. She heard brakes. Coming closer, when she stared at the other side she could see a car come closer. She wanted to scream, but she was unable to. She wanted to do the normal thing. But she was dark and twisty, she didn't want to be heard.

Then I felt a hand on my stomach. Derek Shepherd was in front of me. Staring at me, trying to calm me down. With his other hand, he pushed the car away. Creating a dunk in the car. Derek stared at her, then he jumped over the car. Running to the others. Meredith didn't know what to do. How to react. She was lost. He save her life.

"Meredith." Vanessa walked over to Meredith. She saw how Derek walked over there, and stopped the car. She couldn't figure out how he did that. "Are you okay? Mer?"

"I'm so sorry." Arizona stared at her from the car. "I didn't mean.."

* * *

"What happened?" Thatcher Grey walked in the room. "Oh My god, Mer, you are okay. You are actually okay."

"I okay, dad." Meredith replied "It's okay, Arizona didn't know…"

"Meredith, you could have been killed." he sat down next to her. "And your mum didn't have the decency to call me back. Do you know that? Do you understand? Do you get that in your dark and twisty mind?"

"Yes, but I'm alive." Meredith replied

"Arizona can kiss her license goodbye." Thatcher replied "Where's you sister?"

"I heard that the chief's daughter was here." Dr. Carlisle Shepherd entered the room. "I got this."

The man looked around his 30's. He had dark hair, but a rather pale skin. That was what she saw, how was it possible that every person of the Shepherd family

* * *

"How the hell did you get there this fast?" Vanessa crossed her arms over her chest, staring at Derek Shepherd. "You were like walking this fast. And don't.."

"You are the little sister." Derek stared at her. "There's nothing to explain. I save her life. That's it."

"I'm not stupid." Vanessa stepped in front of him. "I know something is off with you. And Meredith is not asking question. But I am. If you are some kind of creep, I'll find out."

"I saved her." Derek replied walking away.

"what the hell?"

* * *

"Meredith." her father walked out of the door. He slowly stared at her. "I've got to sign something. Wait here, Mer."

"What was I suppose to do?" Derek was talking to the doctor and Miranda Bailey. "Let her die?"

"This is not just about you." Miranda replied "This is also about us. She's not one of us. That sister of her, she saw something. And she's not going to give up just like that. "

"Miranda.." Carlisle stared at them. Then they all saw Meredith staring at them. That was there cue to leave. Meredith

"Can I talk to you, Derek?" Meredith's eyes were on his. While he walked over to her.

"What?" Derek's eyes seemed to be so angry. Meredith would like to walk away.

"Ho…" Meredith paused. She stared once more in his eyes. "How did you get over there so fast?"

"I was standing next to you Mer." Derek replied

"No." Meredith rolled her eyes. "You were standing over at your car. It at the other side of the parking lot."

"No I was not." Derek smiled at her. Making her melt for his McDreamy smile.

"Yes you were." Meredith replied

"Mer, you hit your head. You're confused." Meredith stared at her. Maybe he was right, she was confused. Probably he was right next to her.

"I know what I saw." Meredith replied. Unsure if she was sure about what she saw. She started to believe Derek, about being confused. Maybe he was right there. Why did she care?

"What did you see?" Derek stared at her.

"I saw you, pushing the car away." Meredith replied "You ran with the speed of light to me. And then you pushed the car away."

"No body is going to believe you." Derek said with a frightening look on her face. "No body is going to believe the dark and twisty girl with pink hair."

"I was not going to tell anyone." Meredith replied "I would never tell anyone. I just want to know the truth."

"Can't you just thank me?" Derek stared in her eyes. "Why do you need an explanation?"

"Thank you." Meredith's eyes crossed hers.

"You are not going to let this go." Derek replied Meredith shook her head. "I'm going to have to disappoint you."

Derek Shepherd disappeared again. Leaving. She watched him walk away. And she knew that she felt something for this guy. She didn't want to say love, but she knew something. She was scared of him. But at the same time, she felt safe by his side. She knew that she was safe with him.

* * *

"Something is off with Derek." Meredith turned to Vanessa. "He told me, he was next to me. But I'm not sure anymore. Was he next to me?"

"I talked to him about that to." Vanessa replied "I saw him, he was standing at the one side of the parking lot. And then he was right by your side. Just like he moved with the speed of light."

"I thought so." Meredith got up. "He didn't want to explain. He didn't want to give me a simple reason. I mean something has to explain what happened."

"I'm sure." Vanessa switched of the lamp. "Good night Meredith."

Meredith placed her head on the cushion. When she felt like opening them again, she was in her room. Vanessa was gone. She didn't know why, and Derek was sitting on the edge of her bed. Watching her sleep. Meredith slowly hang closer to him. Catching her lips with hers. Moving him on the bed. A couple moments later she could feel his lips on her neck. On her skin. Kissing her. She felt great. Then her eyes flew open, seeing him. He was standing in front of her. She reached for her lamp. And when she switched it on. He was gone. She stared over to her sister, sat up in the bed. She could still feel Derek's presence, like he just left. And she could still feel the dream. The kiss. She could feel it. Her sister was next to her. Fast asleep.

_And that was the first time I dream of Derek Shepherd._

* * *

"I need everybody's permission slips"

"So had like a sex dream of Derek Shepherd?" Vanessa stared at her. "And then you felt like he was in your room? Mer, I'm not sure about this guy. I don't know if you can trust him. I just say, stay away from him."

"And are you checking out George?" Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"He's not even giving me the time of day." Vanessa replied "I mean he's in my art class. He watches me. But I don't think I'm good enough for him. Something is off with him to. With all the Shepherd children"

"Tell me about it." Meredith replied

The Shepherd family walked towards the bus. They were getting on the other one, the other bus. The one that Vanessa and the others were not one. The other bus.

"Look at you." Arizona smile to her. "I'm so glad that you are alive."

"False alarm I guess." Meredith replied staring at Derek Shepherd who was staring at her. He was right behind Arizona Robbins, and he had lost his family members.

"Uhm." Arizona stared at her. "I wanted to ask you . It's like a month away. But.. Do you want to go to the prom?"

Arizona turned in a giggly head cheerleader who was in to her. Meredith only had eyes for Derek Shepherd. She was staring at him. "So what do you think?" Arizona stared at her.

"About what?" Meredith didn't even hear her.

"Do you want to go?" Arizona was more nervous "With me to the prom?"

"Oh," Meredith was embarrassed "Did I give you the idea that I was. God no, Uhm, you should try to ask Callie Torres. The one of the Shepherds. I heard she's in to you."

"Hey guys." The teacher yelled . He showed them to get in the bus. "History is healthy. Come on!"

* * *

"What makes me look gay?" Meredith stared at Vanessa "I mean she asked me to the prom. Isn't is weird? Head cheerleader. It's kind of revolutionary."

"Yeah." Vanessa stared at her. "It mind be the pink hair, and the dark and twisty thing. But you've been eying Derek Shepherd for like weeks now. I mean how could she not know. What did you say?"

"I told her to ask Calliope Torres." Meredith laughed "I told her she's in to that stuff."

"Mer!" Vanessa laughed "That's so bad. I mean that's kind of harsh."

"Why did Arizona ask you out?" Derek stared in her eyes.

"I'm going." Vanessa walked passed him. "Creep!"

"How did you know about that?." Meredith knew that he was standing behind her. But she wanted to ask him anyway.

"You didn't answer my question." Derek replied in a jealous tone.

'Jealous much?" Meredith stared at him. "Well you never answer any of mine. So I'm not answering yours. You always pretend that you don't know me. You never say hey to me. Am I to dark and twisty for you?"

"Hey" Derek gave her one of those nice smiles.

"Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?" Meredith stared in his eyes. And she didn't want to give it up.

"Yeah, I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common." Derek replied "I'm sure your mother will agree with me. "

"I don't know." Meredith replied "And my sister she's very out spoken. And in to your brother, George or whatever he is to you."

Meredith fell over something. And feeling that Derek was holding her. She didn't know what do to. It felt so great.

"Can you at east watch were you walk? Or do I have to save you again?" Derek seemed mad "I'm sorry, I'm being rude all the time. But it's really for the best."

Meredith walked away from him. He followed her outside.

"Mer." Meredith turned around facing Derek. "We shouldn't even be friends. "

"You really should have figured that out a little earlier." Meredith replied "Why didn't you just let the van crush me? I mean they wouldn't care if the dark and twisty girl with the pink hair was dead. You could have saved yourself all this regret. I mean, who would have cared anyway?"

"Do you think I regret?" Derek touched her face. "Do you think that I regret saving you?"

"I can see it." Meredith moved backwards. So Derek's hand wasn't touching her cheek anymore. "I just don't know why you would save me. If you.."

"You don't know anything." Derek watched her.

"Hey." Callie Torres walked next to Meredith Grey. "Are you going to be riding with us?"

"No our bus is full." He got on that damn bus. And there were tears in Meredith's eyes. He hurt her. He hurt her so bad, and he didn't even see it. He didn't even see how hard he hurt her. And she couldn't stare in his eyes.

"Your brother is a real ass." Vanessa punched George, and that was the first time. He stared at her. With the same eyes. But it was not the first time George O'Malley had noticed the delicate girl that was Vanessa Grey. She was everywhere. And he couldn't get her away. She was everywhere to him. And she hated him. Good going, George O'Malley. The girl hates you. "What the hells is wrong with you guys?"

"You'll find out soon enough." George whispered in her ear.

* * *

Meredith Grey caught herself staring at Derek Shepherd once more again. This silly little crush was impossible for her to stop. And the more he pushed her away. The more Meredith Grey wanted him. The more she wanted him to love her. Like she only wanted him, because it was so wrong. She wanted him, she wanted all of him. Her sister kept warning her. That something was wrong with him

"So la Push?" Cristina asked her "Please tell me, you are going. I can't be left alone with this people. I need you there."

"Okay." Meredith replied "But can I ask someone else?"

"Oh are you asking McDreamy?" Cristina smiled at her. "I mean are you the lucky girl that McDreamy is I to? I mean he looks a you a whole lot. Even more then he was going out with Addison. That thing didn't work out. I heard that she cheated on his with McSteamy! Totally true."

"You and McDreamy?" Alex rolled his eyes. "No way he's in to you pinky."

. She slowly walked to the counter, picking up an apple. The apple fell down, but it didn't land on the ground. In stead it landed in Derek Shepherd's hands. "Meredith."

"How.." Meredith stopped talking. "Thanks. You know you are weird right, with those mood swings of yours. You should consider some Prozac or something."

"I only said it were better if we weren't friends." Derek replied "I didn't say that I didn't want to be friends. I'm a good friend. "

"What does that mean?" Meredith rolled her eyes. "Don't talk in riddles, cause you seem to be very good at that."

"It means if you are smart, you would stay away from me."

"Well, I am smart." Meredith replied "But I'm a rebel, I like dangerous. Would you tell me the truth?"

"I won't. I'd rather hear your theories." Meredith's eyes were on his.

"I've considered genetic mutation and cancer." Meredith turned to her." Or a brain tumor."

'That's all science right?" Derek stared at her. "What if this is not exactly science. What if it's supernatural?"

"You mean like Wonder woman and witches." Meredith stared at her. "Is that what you mean?"

"Those are superheroes. Right? " Derek closed his eyes and stared at her. "What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?

"Derek." Meredith walked on. "That's crap. You are not the bad guy. You are a good guy. I know that, I can feel that. Maybe you're an ass. But you're not the bad guy. It's a mask, I can see it is to keep people away from you. And I know what it's like to keep people away. Look at me, I'm dark and twisty. But you are not a bad guy."

"Why don't we just hang out?" Meredith stared at her He gave her that cute smile once more again. "Everyone is going to the beach? Why don't we just go to La Push together? I mean we can be dark and twisty together. Sabotage the bright and shiny children, by not having any fun."

"I don't know." Derek replied

"Is there something wrong with that beach?" Meredith gave him a little smile.

"It's just a little crowded." Derek replied

Meredith walked away, not sure if prince charming was going to show up. She was thinking about what Derek said. Supernatural things. But she didn't think about it to long. Supernatural things, didn't exist. And she would not waist her time about it. That was not her. And she stopped thinking. She stopped. Hoping Derek would show up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**Okay, here is where twilight story line changes a bit. Vanessa and George's romance is not like Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward are reflected in Derek and Meredith. Thanks for the reviews, I loved it. I'm glad you love the story. I changed twilight a bit, because I felt that Meredith would do things in another way then Bella did. And Derek is not Edward. I love twilight, lovely books. Okay, here are some things to think about. How were the followling turned: Mark Sloan, Callie Torres, Carolyn and Carlisle Shepherd and Miranda Bailey.**

**Disclaimer: The lovely story line of twilight was written by the lovely Stephanie Meyer. And the grey's charectors belong to me. Vanessa Grey however was made up by me.**

**Tell me what you think. A next chapter mind follow soon, if I get a lot of reviews. There will be 2 chapters left in this one. And then I'll solve this story. I'm going to do new moon, but then things are going to change. **

**What do you think about the romances? (Vanessa/George, Meredith/Derek, Calizona.) And what couples would you like to see happen?**

**I hope you enjoy this,**

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

* * *

2. The Shepherds

"So how are you?" George stared in her eyes. "I mean I like your art. It speaks to me."

"Yeah." Vanessa nodded her head "So my art is doing something you haven't been doing like forever."

"Nes." George stared in her eyes.

"Don't call me that." Vanessa swept the pencil over his shirt "You haven't talked to me. You are not my friend. Only my friends call me that. To you it's Vanessa."

"Vanessa." George stared at her. "I can't be close to you. You.."

"What is it about me?" Vanessa stared in his eyes. "What is it about me that makes you behave this way?" o

"I don't know." Vanessa stared in his eyes. "I just can't be around, that's all."

"What were you talking about yesterday?" Vanessa turned around facing him. "That I would find out sooner what was wrong with you guys. Why don't you just tell me now."

"I can't." George walked around. "I can't tell you, if I do I'll ruin your view on reality."

"But I can find out myself?" Vanessa turned to face him. "Tell me, it can't be that bad."

"Trust me." George rolled his eyes. "You will not be prepared for what I would be telling you."

"I can handle it."

* * *

"So I keep thinking that Sam would ask me to the prom." Naomi turned to Meredith. "But he still hasn't."

"So you should ask him." Meredith replied "I mean be the strong woman. Guys like that."

Finn was walking towards her. Behind her where two other of her trailer friends. They lived near. Meredith didn't know the two other. There was a man and a woman. The woman seemed very beautiful, tall and blond. And there was no reason for her to be outcast. The man was well muscled and had beautiful blue eyes.

"Finn." Meredith stood up. Hugging him. "Everyone this is Finn."

They both sat down on a little bench. "So are you stalking me?"

"You're on my territory." Finn smiled at her "Are you surfing?"

"No." Meredith smiled at him. "I'm not in to that stuff. Dark and twisty people don't surf. You should know that by now. "

"You guys should keep Meredith company." Arizona replied " Her date bailed."

"What date?" Alex asked. He stared at the blond girl a little to long, and she turned her face away from him.

"McDreamy didn't show up. I mean Derek Shepherd." Cristina replied

"She invited McDreamy." Lexie laughed

"I was just being polite." Meredith replied

"You should. I think it's nice. " Arizona replied "No body ever asks him anywhere."

"Because he's a creep." Alex replied

"You got that right." The blond girl replied "I'm Izzie by the way. This guy next to me, is Owen."

"You guys know him?" Meredith stared at both person.

"Oh we know them." Izzie replied Izzie rolled her eyes. "The Shepherds don't come here."

Meredith walked next to Finn, over the beach while her friends were surfing. Meredith didn't understand why Izzie and Owen were so mean about Derek. Did they know something about him that she didn't? And would Finn know about it?

"What did your friends mean about 'the Shepherds don't come here?" Meredith stared at him.

"Caught that Huh?" They ware walking along each other. Without even staring in one another's eyes. "I'm not really suppose to say anything about it."

"Hey, I can keep a secret." Meredith smiled "My sister mind hear about it. But that's it."

"Really it's just an old scary story, an urban legend. Like the Blair witch and stuff." Finn finely looked in her eyes.

"Well, I want to know." Meredith replied "I like scary stories. I'm dark and twisty, I live for scary."

"Did you know that the Outcast supposedly were descended from wolfs?" Finn smiled at her.

"What?" Meredith stared at him. "Wolves? As in real."

"That's the legend of our trail." Finn stared at her.

"So what's the story about the Shepherds?" Meredith stopped walking. Finn turned to her.

"Well they say that they are from this enemy clan." Finn explained. "My great grandfather found them haunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different. So we made a pact. If they promised to stay away, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale faces."

"I thought they just moved here?" Meredith stared at him.

"Just moved back, you mean." Finn started to walk again, causing Meredith to follow him. "

"Uh." Meredith gave him a soft smile "Right. What are they really?"

"Meredith it's just a story." Finn touched her shoulder. "Come on let's go."

* * *

"I'm going out." Vanessa yelled before she left the room. Meredith was on her computer, typing in the Outcast legends. She didn't expect to find anything. She didn't believe the story Finn had told her. She believed he was just trying to scare her or something. She typed it in Google to find a whole list of possibilities. Meredith stared around, pointing the first thing she could see. She found a place where they sold the book. Meredith slowly noted the name of the book, and the address.

"Mer." It was Arizona's voice. "I'm outside your house. And me and the rest of the girls are going to shop for a dress. And I thought you mind like to join us."

"Sure." Meredith hung up the phone. Staring out of the window. The car was on the front porch. She stared at it. She grabbed her bag, heading it out.

"I'm going out." Meredith yelled before slamming the door.

"Come on Mer." Arizona pointed to her "Where's Nes? Isn't she coming?"

"Nes, I assumed she was with you." Arizona stared at the others who were in the car "She's probably out with some other friend. From art class or something."

"Probably."

* * *

"Why did you want to see me?" Vanessa stared at George "I mean you talked to me once. And now all of the sudden we are buddies. I mean, that's not."

"I wanted to do something." George hang closer to her. Pushing her to the three she was standing to. He crushed her lips with his. Moving his hands down her back. Vanessa slowly relaxed in his embrace. Letting his hands rest on her back. His other hand was resting over her hand on the three. It was covering hers. He kept pulling her closer to him, biting her lip.

"Au." Vanessa reacted "You bit my lip. Au."

"Sorry." George slowly touched her cheek. "I get over excited sometimes. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's okay." Vanessa stared in his eyes. "Why would you want to kiss me? I mean.. "

"You are different from the others." George hang closer to her "I can't seem to figure out why. I mean you smell good. You smell so good."

"The whole sniffing people thing." Vanessa smiled "Kind of gross;"

* * *

"So what do you think of this dress?" Naomi walked out of the booth. "I mean it's .."

"It's so pink." Meredith laughed "You wouldn't ever catch me dead in a dress like that. But it looks kind of good on you."

"This is really not your thing." Arizona smiled walking outside in a blue dress

"No I would rather go to this book store." Meredith replied "I'll met you guys in the restaurant."

"Okay." Meredith walked out of the shop. On the street, she didn't know where to go. She wished she brought her car. So she could drive home. But she didn't think about it. She was a bit worried about her sister, who was not with her usual friend group. And Meredith didn't believe that Vanessa was popular. She entered the book store, searching for the book between all the others. It was like one of those occult shops. Stuffed with dusty old books. Meredith walked wanted to get out as fast as possible. And that is what she did. She walked outside, with the book under her arm.

The streets were cold, calm and empty. No body was around, and it was very dark for the time of the year. Meredith took the book closer to her chest. Breathing in the fear she had. She didn't want to care about stuff like this. But she did. Meredith slowly walked over the street. Guys were staring at her, and before Meredith knew it. They were heading in her direction. Meredith started to run, walking away from the man. They seemed like the type she wouldn't like. And she was not about to just stand there. Meredith walked, but the man they seemed to be to fast. Grabbing her from behind. Around her waist. The man came closer, and Meredith felt the fair.

"Oh you're on of them. Aren't you pinky?" One of the man told her. She was terrified. Meredith was pale, and they still got a hold of her waist. She tried to kick. She tried to scream. "Don't try to scream. No body is going to hear you. Pinky."

She heard brakes, a grey car stopped by. And it was Derek Shepherd got out of it. Punching the once guy that had a hold of her. Meredith's frame body fell to the floor. Causing her to scream a bit.

"Get in the car." Derek yelled to Meredith. "Get in the car."

"That was not very nice." Meredith stared at him from the car. She couldn't see the look on his face, but she could tell that he was very angry. Very angry. Meredith was scared. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. She was getting lost in herself. The man seemed to walk away, and then Derek got back in the car. Staring at Meredith.

"Are you okay?" He touched her cheek.

"I was going to be okay." Meredith stared at him. "I mean I was doing fine."

"You don't know the violent, disgusting things they were thinking about." Derek stared at her.

"You do?" Meredith's noticed the car was moving.

"It's not hard to guess." Derek replied "Can we talk about something else, before I turn around. And kill those bastards for what they were doing to you. "

"You should put your seatbelt on." Meredith replied

"Put your seatbelt on." Derek laughed. His laugh sounded so cool.

* * *

"George." Vanessa was still against that three. Kissing the boy she feel for. She could feel his hands on her bottom. She stared around. Then she heard something, out of the darkness. It seemed to be like some kind of animals. "George, stop it. I think I heard a strange noise."

"No you didn't." George kissed her neck line. "It's just your imagination."

"I'm sure I heard something." Vanessa gave him a quick kiss on the lips "I think I should get home. Mer is going to be worried. And I don't want Mer to get worried."

"Okay." George turned to her, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. "I'll bring you home."

* * *

"You're sure you don't want any of my pizza?" Meredith stared at him. "I mean you need to eat right?"

"Not really." Derek smiled "I'm on a special diet."

"You got to give me some answers." Meredith took a bite of her pizza.

"Yes, No, Maybe." Derek smiled "The clash, 1,77245.."

"I don't want to know the square root of pi is." Meredith replied "We're not on school. Both of us know what I'm talking about."

"How did you know where I was?" Meredith stared at her "That I was in trouble. How did you know?"

"I didn't." Derek replied Meredith got of the table, Derek caught her hand. "Wait. Don't leave, I'm not going to pay for some pizza you are not even finishing."

"Did you follow me?" Meredith stared in his eyes.

"I feel very protective of you." Derek replied

"So you were following me." Meredith stared in his eyes.

"I was keeping a safe distant." Derek replied "And then I heard what those bastards were thinking. And I snapped. I couldn't let them hurt you."

"You say you could read their mind?" Meredith turned around "That's crap. It's not possible. You know that I know that. We all know that. There is no such thing."

"I can read every mind on the whole side of the planet." Derek touched her face "Every single thought that's on their mind. But I can't seemed to read your mind. And then you, there's nothing"

"Why is that?" Meredith turned around. "Yeah, because you can't read mind. Your just making this up. So I would get impressed, and would sleep with you. Isn't that it?"

"It's very frustrating that I can't read your mind." Derek replied

"Is there something wrong with me?" Meredith stared in his eyes. "Am I to dark and twisty to read my mind? Is my hair to pink?"

"No." Derek touched her hand. "You are perfect. Absolutely perfect. But you will have to tell me what you are thinking. Don't keep me guessing. Communicate. I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

"So don't." Meredith stared in his eyes.

On the ride home Meredith wasn't able to think about anything but Derek. He was driving the car. And she started to think about. Mind reader, Derek was a mind reader. But he couldn't read her mind. It didn't explain everything. So Derek was a so called psychic. But it didn't tell her why he was so strong. Or anything ells. She slowly touched his hand, that was lying in between them. But she felt the cold. She hadn't felt that before. It was like her eyes were opening right now. He had cold hands. And.. Meredith got out of the car. Running upstairs. To find her sister on the bed. Freaked out. She was shivering. A bit.

"He had such cold hands." Vanessa shivered 'Such cold hands. And he bit me"

Meredith found a trail in her neck, made by tooth. Like a vampires bide, right there in her sisters neck. He hadn't bitten to kill. But he certainly did try to do something.

"What happened?" Meredith sat down next to her.

"There were this 3 people." Vanessa shivered "They bit me. And then George, he fought them. Oh My God, George.. They were so scary Meredith."

"Shh.." Meredith hugged her sister close "Shhh, everything is okay to be okay. You're okay."

"she's not the first one." Thatcher Grey was standing in the door frame. He stared at Meredith while her smaller sister was asleep. "She's the first one to escape tough. Some high school student got attacked by some kind animal."

"An animal?" Meredith stared at him. "She has bite marks in her neck. That is not animal."

"She told me, she didn't see any tithing." Thatcher replied "Your sister was lucky. I don't even know what she was doing with that boy in the middle of the forest. But I'm not her father."

Meredith grabbed the book, opening it on the first page. Vanessa shifted in her sleep, and she slowly slipped her hari behind her ear. She stared at the page. She knew what Derek was, she knew what attacked her sister. There was only one worth that told her. Vampire.

* * *

"You bastard." Meredith walked up to him on school. "You are a freaking vampire, and you didn't feel the need to tell me. Is that why George invited my sister to the forest. Were you guys getting hungry?"

"Not here, Meredith." Derek stared at her. Grabbing her arm. When she finally released what they were doing, Derek had pulled her to the other side of the woods. "How did you even find out?"

"Oh, yeah." Meredith rolled her eyes. "My sister has this two little bite marks in her neck. And you say that you want to protect me, when all you want is to eat my sister for breakfast."

"Meredith, I don't know what you are talking about." Derek touched her cheek. "I mean your sister, I thought George didn't like her in that way."

"Well, she's in bed." Meredith stared at him. "All panicked; Yes, she's alive. Are you killing those people? Are you?"

"I didn't." Derek stared in her eyes. "My family and I we are different from other of our kind. We don't drink human blood. We never did."

"Oh, so you tasted my sister last night." Meredith turned to him. "You thought she smelt good. So you and your nice lovely vampire family decided to drink some. Right?"

"Meredith." Derek stared in her eyes. "George told me, it were other vampires. He had never seen them before. It's not us. I swear."

"Bring me back." Meredith yelled "Bring me back to the school. And then never ever speak to me again."

"But Mer.." Derek stared at her.

"I made myself perfectly clear." Meredith stared at him. "Nobody of your family comes near me Or my family. Or I'll drive this stake trough your heart turning you in dust particles."

* * *

"Arizona." Callie walked towards her "So how's that little friend of yours that got attacked by the animal?"

"She's not at school." Arizona replied "She's kind of at home. She's still panicked. An animal bit in her neck. It's so Draculaish. I mean it's seems like…"

"Nothing." Callie replied "I heard there this bets that bit that way. I mean that makes sense right?"

"Right." Arizona stared in her eyes. "Wouldyouliketog otothepromwithm e?"

"What?" Callie turned to face her "I didn't catch that."

"I asked would you like to go to the prom with me?" Arizona replied calmly.

"Sure." Callie smiled "I'd love to."

* * *

_I fell for a monster. A monster that could kill you in one smooth move. _

_A vampire. Derek, McDreamy, was McVampire._

_How did this happen to me? And how do I make it stop? _

"He's a vampire." Meredith stared at her sister. "Derek, McDreamy is a McVampire. He's destroying my McLife. And I'm not talking to him. He can read minds, he's super fast. And.."

"And George?" Vanessa sat up "Is he okay? I mean.."

"George is a vampire to." Meredith touched her hair. "George is a vampire. Probably the one that tried to kill you. I mean it was probably Addison, or McSteamy that were drinking your blood."

"No." Vanessa reacted "It was that heart surgeon, the famous one. Carlin Marlow. Or he looked like it. I mean.. And a woman, blond hair. And another man, afro American. George tried to save me. He.. saved…me"

"I knew something was wrong about the Shepherd." Meredith replied "I just didn't know they were like that."

"You mean vampires." Vanessa replied

"Derek says his family don't eat humans." Meredith turned to her. "I didn't believe him. I mean he's a vampire, a vampire. That's got to be sick. I mean, I can't date a vampire.

"I kind off." Vanessa stared at her. "I kissed George a lot. He seemed nice."

"He's a monster." Meredith hugged her "You shouldn't be seeing him. Any of them."

"What about Arizona and Callie?" Vanessa stared at her. "You told her to ask Callie out. Is she? I mean if she is, does she know that the Shepherds are vampires."

"No." Meredith replied "And I'm not telling her. She doesn't need to know. Callie would never go for her anyway."

"I hate vampires." Vanessa threw the book against the door forcing it to close.

* * *

"Meredith is mad with me." Derek stared at Miranda Bailey.

"Don't look at me." She walked in the school. "I told you it was not a good idea to get involved with anyone. And then two of us. Two of us, willing to date a mortal. 2 of the clan. Next thing you will be saying is that .."

"Actually 3." Callie replied "Arizona asked me out. "And I said yes. "

"Are you guys losing your mind?" Miranda Bailey called the Shepherds together. "You guys are slipping away. You get together with Vanessa Grey, the daughter of the chief and make out in the forest. She get attacked. Nice going. And you McDreamy, you meet Meredith Grey and she finds out that you are a vampire. By now everyone of that little friend groups knows that we are vampires."

"Meredith won't tell anyone." Derek replied "Maybe Nes."

"Lexie doesn't know." Mark replied "I mean she still smiles at me. So that tells me she doesn't know. If she knew what I was. Trust me, she would be acting like Meredith."

"The vampire attack?" Addison stared at them. "Do you know who it could have been? I mean what vampires would have attacked someone with a vampire close. Unless.."

"They didn't know that George was a vampire." Addison replied "Maybe we should stop thinking this is all about us. Maybe this is about the Grey sisters."

"I sure as hell like Little Grey." Mark replied "But the Grey with the pink hair, she sure is dark and twisty."

"She kind of broke up with me." Derek replied "I mean she doesn't even talk to me anymore. She told me to stay away from he. And that I shouldn't come near her sister as well."

"So what are we going to do? " Miranda Bailey asked "We've been exposed. 2 girls know that we are vampires. I think we should…"

"Addison, what are we worrying about?" Callie turned to her. "It's not like they are going to spread it on national TV. I mean Meredith can keep my secret."

"Sure, she thinks you're a monster." Miranda replied "Who thinks we were trying to have her little sister for lunch. An d you say that, that girl is not going to say anything. That's nonsense, Derek. She'll be telling this thing before you can even breath."

"Vanessa would not." George replied "We have a connection."

"Again, that was before Meredith told her about your being a blood sucker." Miranda replied "These girls get sick by vampires. They don't understand. All they think is, that we are going to kill them. Before they find a way to do anything at all."

"she's could be right about that." George replied "The one time we meet, she ends up getting bitten by a vampire we have never met. Talk about safe. Something is going on, and I have no idea what clan could be possibly responsible for this."

"What do you mean?" Miranda stared at her "What vampire could possible want to get back to a teenage girl?"

"I don't know." Derek replied "But her mother is Ellis Grey. Maybe that.;"

"What vampire would like to kill, the daughter of a famous doctor, with the Grey method."

"Vampires." Callie turned around "Can't live with them. Can't kill them."

* * *

"When do you think they haunt?" Meredith stared at Vanessa "I mean do they go haunt for animals at night. Or do they do it during the day?"

"I have no idea." Vanessa replied "I don't want to know. I don't want to see any Shepherds anymore. Why can't Buffy come here, and we would be done with it."

"I don't think Buffy deals with Seattle." Meredith blushed "Specially this this kind of vampire. How do you kill a vampire?"

"I don't know." Meredith lifted her shoulders "Sat them on fire. Stake them, I don't know how. Maybe you should cut them in pieces, and put them in acid."

"Put them in one room with our mother." Vanessa replied "That ought to kill him. Unless it's a surgeon, those people adore that kind of thing."

"Sure as hell." Meredith stared at her. "What has to be wrong with me. I'm a dark and twisty person with pink hair. Dating a vampire. That can't be right."

"At least you are not begging him to be a vampire." Vanessa replied "If you do that, we'll be in hell."

"I have pink hair, I'm dark and twisty." Meredith rolled her eyes "Now I'm dating a vampire, named McDreamy! To bad. It sounds like I'm all stupid. And self destructive."

* * *

"Nes." George stepped up to her. "You are ignoring me. After I saved you from that animal."

"Vampire, George." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "You saved me from the vampire. And when were you going to tell me that you are a vampire? I mean, when were you going to tell me that you don't exactly walk with the day. Or something."

"I wasn't." George replied "Derek was going to tell Meredith. And I was not really going to tell you,. I mean how do you tell someone that you are a vampire."

"My name is George, Oh by the way I would like to tell you that I'm a blood sucking vampire. Who would like to drink your blood." George stopped her "This vampires, they were after you."

"They killed 2 people George." Vanessa replied "It was coincidence. I mean.."

"It wasn't." George replied "They didn't got for the kill. They could have killed you, if they wanted to. They didn't know I was a vampire."

"Oh, so one more person that lied to me." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Stay away from me."

"I can't." He was standing in front of her. He moved fast, to fast so she could not escape him, even if she wanted to. She wouldn't be able to escape him. "I.."

"Keep your lies for yourself. McVampire." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "The last thing I need is someone to kill me in my sleep. I know you are fast, but stay away from me. And stay out of my head."

"Vanessa." George touched her cheek. "I would never hurt you. I would never.."

"I don't know." Vanessa stared in his eyes. "I don't know what I saw. I just know it wasn't you. You are not a bad guy. I just know it wasn't you."

"Calm." He touched her cheek. "This is important. Who did you see? Shh.."

"I saw Carlin Marlow." Vanessa stared at him. "I saw Carlin Marlow, I didn't know my favorite heart surgeon was a vampire. He used to work at my father's hospital. I swear that's who I saw Carlin Marlow."

"Oh." George gave her a short look. "Revenge."

"But me?" Vanessa stared at her. "So he could be in my house any time?"

"Yeah, it's not like we need an invitation." George replied "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Meredith. I know she's important to Derek. I'll do everything. So you could keep being alive."

"I still…" Vanessa stared in his eyes. "I'm still not okay with you being a vampire. It's weird."

"How did he.." Vanessa turned back to him. "I mean why? Who? Vampire.."

"It was Addison." George turned to her "Addison worked as a doctor. I was one of her patients. I jumped in front of a bus, saving a child's life. 4 or something. Addie found me. I was almost dead when she was, John Doe, everyone had given up on me. When they did, she bit me. She turned me. She named me George O'Malley. I don't know what my real name was. I have no idea."

"When?" Vanessa turned to him. "I mean how long have you been a vampire?"

"I've been a vampire for 10 years now." George walked up to her. "First it was just Addie and me. Addie turned me. She's like a sister to me. A big sister in a way. Then she got a premonition, we needed to go find man whore Mark Sloan, and join the Shepherds. That's what we did. I've been with them for 3 years now. I tried to date Callie, but things didn't work out."

"And Addie?" Vanessa stared at him. "How was she… turned?"

"Addie." George turned to face her. "Addie was a victim of the witch haunts in Salem. Her mother and Addie were exposed as witches. Addie was 17 back then. Her mother was captured. She could escape, but that wasn't the end of the story. Addie tried to get away, but a couple people got to her. They captured her, and took matters in their own hands. They left her for dead after they were done. She was barely breathing. Barely alive. It was an old vampire who turned her. Addie doesn't know."

"Carlisle maybe?" Vanessa turned to him. "So your life, what was it like?"

"Not much." George replied "I was in high school. I was a loser. And nobody like me. I was a no body. As a vampire, I'm a somebody."

"You don't need to be vampire, to be a somebody." Vanessa leaned closer to him. "You need to be you. Just you, that's enough for me. I'm sure it should be for you."

"Vanessa, I love you." George touched her cheek. "Please be careful. I can't lose you."

"I'll be." Vanessa stared at him. "I don't know if I can be with you. I am afraid of what you are. A vampire, those things they bit me. They tried to kill me, how do you know that one day you won't snap. And kill me. How do you know?"

"I don't." George sniffed her. "I don't know if I'll be able to control myself when I'm with you. I don't want to be drown to you. But for some reason I am. The last thing I want to do, is to hurt you."

"I think it's better that we aren't friends." Vanessa stared at him. "It's better, so my heart doesn't get broken. I can't handle this. And if I let this go on, I'll need you. And I don't want to need anyone. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to need anyone."

"It gets lonely." George stared at her. "Being by yourself it gets lonely."

* * *

Meredith Grey was sitting next to her little half sister, Lexie Grey. Lexie was the 15 year old brat, that Meredith didn't really like. But Lexie seemed to like stalking her all over to school. Specially now Vanessa wasn't there. Mark Sloan walked, by, and Meredith could see Lexie wave to him. And smile.

"You should not really be talking to Mark Sloan." Meredith replied "He's not good for you."

"Just because you broke off things with McDreamy, doesn't mean I can't get my chance with McSteamy." Lexie replied "You are just jealous of me."

"Believe me Lexie." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Jealous is the last thing you will call me. Why would I be jealous. As you mentioned, I broke things off with Derek."

"It's all over the school." Lexie replied "Only in that rumor, you didn't break things off. You got dumped. By McDreamy. And I think you are lying about dumping him. I don't think he would like to go out with someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meredith stared at her. "No one could like me, because I'm dark and twisty. I have pink hair, and I like to listen to rock music once in a while."

"Perhaps." Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Have you heard." Arizona sat down next to them. The look on their faces told them they hadn't heard anything. Arizona continued. "That crazy Rebecca Pope, she got killed by some kind of animal last night. The weird thing is that her body was completely drained of blood. She wasn't even in the forest."

"The attacks get closer to town?" Meredith stared at them. "How is that even.."

"Possible?" Arizona replied "They say aliens. I mean they are exploring the environment. Killing crazy people, or someone."

"I don't think it's aliens." Meredith replied "I don't think it's aliens at all."

"Do you know something?" Arizona stared at her. "Something that we don't know."

"I don't know anything." Meredith replied "I'm just telling you not to jump to any conclusions, until we have the full story."

"Well, I'm going to the prom with Calliope Torres." Arizona smiled "I asked her out. And she said yes."

"She did?" Meredith wanted to say that she couldn't go out with a vampire, but she didn't know how to. She couldn't tell them the secret. She knew that it would change them, just like it changed her. "So you and Callie?"

"Yep." Arizona nodded. Meredith stared at Derek, walking across the parking lot. Meredith didn't listen to Arizona, she walked behind him. Until he stopped an turned around.

"What do you want Meredith?" Derek's eyes were still blue. "I mean you tell me that I can't see you. And you follow me now. Why is that?"

"Derek, Rebecca, she got attacked in town." Meredith turned to her "I mean she got attacked in town. The attacks are getting closer. I'm worried Derek, not just about me and my sisters but about everyone. Do you know.."

"NO." Derek replied "I don't know who's doing this. I have no idea. It's not me and my family. Why can't you believe that I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I do." Meredith reacted "I do believe that. Hating you. It's hard, it's so god damn hard. It takes a lot of energy not to see you. Derek, I'm in love with you. As in holding a radio over my head. Letting you eat the last cheese cake. Pretending to like your kind of music. It's what you are that makes you hate you. And I don't want to hate you. I love you. The thing is that the vampire thing it scares me."

"I know." Derek stared in her eyes.

"No, you don't know." Meredith replied "It makes me hate what you are. It makes me afraid. I'm afraid that you won't be able to control yourself. And that you will bite me. And that you will blame yourself. And I don't want anyone to. I'm not worth that guilt."

"Meredith." Her touched her face. "You are kind, sweet, caring and protective off your family. You are not afraid of the darkness. You are worth every good thing that comes your way. "

"Derek." she had tears in her eyes. "Part of me wants to forget, too. Forget meeting you, finding out what you are"

"If that's what you want." Derek touched her cheek. "I would give it to you, but I can't."

"Yes, it is." Meredith stared at him. "Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that happened…I can't lose the way I feel about you. I can't. I want to, but I can't."

_Derek Shepherd found the way to my heart. A short cut. _

_In the end, all I wanted was him. To love him._

_But I was afraid of the monster that was hiding inside of him. _

_A monster, he would never let me deal with. _

_About 3 things I was absolutely positive: _

_First: Derek was a vampire._

_Second: That was a part of him, a part that scared me. How bad the thirst for my blood was._

_And third : I was unconditional and irretrievably in love with him. _

* * *

"What's going on with Meredith and McDreamy?" Cristina was on the beach of La Push with Arizona and Lexie. Hanging around. "I mean she's been acting weird. Like someone broke her heart or something."

"They say that McDreamy turned her down." Lexie replied "She says she ended things. I mean, she's so weird. She's my sister, but I find her weird."

"What's going on with you?" Izzie and Owen walked towards them. "You are Meredith's friends right?"

"Sure." Christina replied "You are Owen Hunt right?"

"Yep, and you are?" He stared at her. Until she started smiling, and offered him her hand.

"I'm Cristina Yang." She stared at Owen Hunt. "I'm Meredith's best friend. And she's mine."

"So, you trust that Derek Shepherd?" Owen sat down. "I would keep Meredith away from him. If she doesn't she could get very hurt."

"Why?" Cristina stared at her. "What do you know?"

"Trust me." Owen stared in her eyes. "You don't want to get involved with his kind."

"What do you mean?" Cristina saw him walk away. "Do you mean .."

* * *

Derek kiss Meredith on her lips. Pushing her down the bed, Meredith felt his lips on hers. And she loved the feeling. She felt how he continued down her neckline. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be kissing Derek Shepherd like this. He was a vampire. But there was nothing she could do, she couldn't resist him. She could never resist him. The way he looked at her. The way he touched her. And then she felt pain, a burning pain in her neck. The next thing she saw was Derek. There was her blood on his lips. He was staring in her eyes.

"Derek." she stares in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mer." He hang closer to her. "I'm so sorry."

"Derek, please, no." And then he bit her again. She felt the life slipping out of my body. She felt the pain. And she could feel his hands, close to her heart. Her heart beat faster, while the life slipped out of her body.

"Derek, please. Stop. " Meredith's voice says silently.

Meredith wakes up in her bed. Terrified. She screamed it out, when she woke up. Feeling her neck line. She didn't feel the tooth marks he made in her dream. It was a dream, a simple dream. There was sweat on her forehead. And she was sitting up in her bed.

"What's going on Mer?" Vanessa stared at her. In Boston, this kind of thing didn't happen. Vanessa and Meredith didn't chare a room. Vanessa and Meredith were not together all the time. And moving to Seattle brought the girls closer together.

"I had a nightmare." Meredith replied "It was Derek, he was killing me."

"McDreamy was killing you?" Vanessa got up out of the bed. Sitting down on Meredith's "What do you think this means?"

"I think it means that I'm scared." Meredith replied "That I'm scared of him."

"George he told me how he became a vampire." Vanessa replied

"You saw George?" Meredith touched her hand. "That's not smart. I mean.."

"You saw Derek, I saw you and him together." Vanessa replied "And I just remembered something about my past. Do you remember that I was saved by this man, with the bus."

"Yes." Meredith nodded "He was.. I don't know. We never knew who he was."

"Do you remember Addison?" Vanessa stared in her eyes.

"I don't know, Nes." Meredith touched her hand. "It has been so long. To long."

"I just can't help but think." Vanessa lay down beside Meredith. "I can't help but think who that man was."

"I don't want to go to sleep." Meredith had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to feel his teeth in my neck again. It feels like he's betraying me. Biting me, I'm afraid. What if he can't help it. If he bites me."

"I don't know." Vanessa stared in her eyes. "All I know is that, I can't miss George. I like him so much. I don't believe this stuff. I just don't.

_Maybe me and Derek fated to be together, but just for a while. And then maybe our time passed. I told Vanessa that when I was grown up, I'd take fate into my own hands. I wouldn't let some guy drag me down. Vanessa said I'd be lucky if I ever had that kind of passion with someone. And that if I did, we'd be together forever. _

_Even now, I believe that for the most part, love is about choices. It's about putting down the poison and the dagger and making your own happy ending, most of the time. And that sometimes, despite all your best choices, and all your best intentions, fate wins anyway._

_At some point, you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out, they fence you in. Life is messy. That's how we're made. So you can waste your life drawing lines… or you can live your life crossing them. _

"Derek." Meredith took the phone against her ear. "We need to talk."

_But there are some lines… that are way too dangerous to cross. _

_Here's what I know: If you're willing to take the chance, the view from the other side… is spectacular. _

_4_

* * *

"Calliope." Arizona smiled at her. "It's nice to see you. How are you?"

"Fine." Callie stared at her. "Are you okay? You haven't seen anything weird, right?"

"Not really." Arizona started smiling. "I have cheerleading practice, and then Meredith and I are going to La Push. If you want to join us."

"No, I don't really like that beach." Callie stared at her. "I mean I don't like the beach in general."

* * *

"Derek?" Meredith walked up to him. "I need you. I need you in my life. I need you by my side. I love you. So can we try to make this work. I know that you can control yourself."

"You think so." Derek stared in her eyes. "I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you. I think you made the right decision about staying away from me. I didn't see it at first but now I do. Meredith, I'm a killer."

"I don't believe that." Meredith replied

"It's because you believe the lie." Derek got closer to her. " the camouflage. I'm the worlds most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my eyes, my face even my smell. As if I would need it."

Derek disappears, he reappears behind her. Meredith has fear on her eyes, she doesn't feel at ease with Derek behaving this way. He's standing on a three staring at her. "As if you could outrun me."

He once again moves away fast. Meredith can feel the wind in her ears, then wind that causes him to move around her. She feels unsure, and she feels like Derek is trying to push her away.

"As if you could fight me off." Derek pulls a branch of a three, throwing it away. Meredith steps away from the place he's standing. "I'm designed to kill."

"You make me afraid, Derek." Meredith's eyes were tearing up. "This is not you."

"I've killed people before." Derek walks closer.

"That doesn't matter. You are different ,Derek. You could never kill me." Meredith walked closer.

"I wanted to kill you." Derek pushed her away. "I've never wanted a humans blood so much. And I thought I could ignore it. But I can't. "

"Derek, you can do this." Meredith kissed his cheek. "You are my McDreamy."

"Don't trust me." Derek walked away. "You shouldn't trust me. I'm a bad guy. I'm not right for you."

"I trust you Derek." Meredith stared at him. "I didn't before. Because I believe you hurt my sister. But it wasn't you, it wasn't any of your family. I should feel bad."

"Meredith." Derek hang closer to her. "Your smell is like a drug to me. Your like my own personal brand of heroine."

"Why did you hate me so much when we first met?" Meredith stared at him.

"I did." Derek stared in her eyes. "Only because I wanted you so bad. I still don't know if I can control myself around you. I hope I can."

"I know you can." Meredith came closer to him. "I know because you are my McDreamy. I'll help you."

"There are better guys then me." Derek turned to her. "Anyone Alex."

"You are the one." Meredith stared at her. "My sister told me that someone would see past my pink hair. And past the fact that I was dark and twisty. You noticed me, when no one did. You love me just the way I am. Dark and twisty, pink hair. That's why. I loved you before I know what you were. And I love you, even tough you are a vampire."

"I can't read your mind." Derek walked away, causing Meredith to follow him. He hovered over her. Staring in her deep blue green eyes. "You have to tell me."

"I'm afraid." Meredith admitted "I'm afraid that I'll lose you. I'm afraid you'll find out that I'm not good enough. And that you will leave me. That you will leave me. All by myself. Promise me, Derek. Promise me, you'll never leave me. Promise."

"I promise." Derek replied. He kissed her lips. "Oh, I promise you Meredith."

_Derek promised me not to leave. He promised me to stay._

_A dream came to me. A happy ending in my head. _

_Lovely fairytale dream. Not to mention, peace in my heart. _

_I didn't feel dark and twisty. I felt happy. He made me happy._

Meredith and Derek walked up to the school. Vanessa Grey had left them, she was off to art class.

"Oh My God." Alex replied "Is that pinky and McDreamy?"

"Yes it is." Cristina smiled "Ass."

"Everyone is staring at us, Derek." Meredith was scared.

"No that guy wasn't looking." Derek pointed to a guy next to them. "Oh, sorry. He just looked."

"Because they see that I'm dating the most pretty girl in school" Derek smiled. He lay his arm over her shoulder. Almost hugging her. "Well, we are breaking the rules anyway. Let's do it."

Miranda Bailey stared at the picture from her car. The other Shepherd were sitting in the car. Staring at them.

"I can't believe this." Miranda turned to the others. "I can't believe that you guys are actually risking our safety."

"This is about love." Callie replied "Derek is finely living again. He's coming back to life. Ever since he died, he's coming back. You should be happy about that."

"George, how is it with your girl?" Miranda stared at him. "I mean she seems to stay away from you."

"she's not coming back." George replied "She loves me, but she's terrified."

Meredith and Derek were walking in the woods. Meredith had her arms around her body. She was cold, and she was starting to feel a bit tired.

"Does someone have to be dying to become a vampire?" Meredith asked

"No, it's just Carlisle thing." Derek replied "He wouldn't do this to anyone who had another choice."

"So how long have you been a vampire?" Meredith asked

"Ever since I was turned in 1226." Derek replied "That's when Carlisle found me. I was dying of the plague. He made me. My mother begged him, to save me. I wouldn't have made it."

"How?" Meredith's eyes were locking on his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No, it's okay Mer." Derek walked on. "Well, the ventum was extrude nary. But what he did after was harder. When we taste blood, we can't stop ourselves. But Carlisle did."

"So is Carlisle the reason why you don't drink human blood?" Meredith asked

"Partly." Derek replied "I don't want to be a monster."

"So it are other vampires that killed all those people." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Attacked my sister."

"Yeah, there are others out there. We run in them from time to time." Derek replied "And I think they are after you. Everything you know, and every belief you know is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes." Meredith nodded. "I'm ready to get in your world."

"Can the rest read minds to?" Meredith asked

"That's just me." Derek replied "But Addison can see the future. Callie well she move things with her mind. Very handy. And George, George has a great compassion to love. "

* * *

"George?" Vanessa walked up to him. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Vanessa's eyes were on his.

"Do you remember that child that you save?" Vanessa's eyes were full of tears. "That child, that you pushed away. That child's life you saved. Blond hair, blue eyes, remember?"

"Yes." George turned to her. "That was the best thing I ever did."

"That child was me." Vanessa's eyes were red. "That child was me, you died because of me."

"No." George wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch her face. "I would know, I would remember your face."

"My mum and Richard had a fight. I left the hospital. I wanted to run away from home." Vanessa's tears got worse. "I didn't see the bus. You pushed me away. I'm the reason you are dead. You are a vampire because of me."

"NO!" George turned to her. "I saved you, you don't get to blame yourself because of this."

"Yes I can!" Vanessa got up. Yelling at him. "I'm the reason you are a vampire. Why can't you see that? Why can't you understand that. You are dead because of me."

"No." George hugged her. "You save me. Saving you, was the best thing I did in my life. And now, you bring me back to life. If it weren't for you, I would be still in that same place. I wouldn't be anywhere. I love you."

"I killed you." Vanessa hit him. "I turned you in this thing. Why didn't you just kill me? Let me die."

"You were 6" George yelled "You were 6 years old. You were adorable, a small child. Your mother lost an eye on you. And I knew I should save you."

"You threw yourself in front of that bus." Vanessa's eyes were tearing up. "If Addie hadn't found you, you would be dead. Have you ever wondered what that would have done to your family."

"You were small, blue eyes." George hang closer to her. "You know what that did to me. The feeling I got when I stared at you. I knew I had to do it. I can't explain why."

"Why would you do that?" Vanessa traced his jaw line. "You didn't know me."

"It was the first right thing I did." George hugged her. "You were the only thing I did right in my whole life. You bring me back to life. I love you."

"I can't do this." Vanessa stared at him. "I want to grow old with you, but you will never grow old."

"I won't turn you." George stared at her. "I couldn't do that to you. I can live with you, we can have a life time."

"Maybe." Vanessa touched his hand. "Maybe.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, **

**so here's my finel chapter of Greylight. There's a lot going on, love happening. And now the sequil follows. I don't know how this will be named, I think the greylight saga Blue moon. The outcast will be in that very much. So more Izzie, more Owen, and more couples. So I hope you will like that. That will turn out longer. This is the end of this chapter. I'm going to do things a bit different from twilight. And there will be a voltari. But I haven't figured out who that mind be in the Grey's anatomy world. If you know, write it in a review. I'm open to suggestions. So I hope you'll read my sequil. I'll try to update that as soon as possible. There's no prom, because I'm planning to do prom in the sequil. I was going to do that in the first part. Arizona and Callie are going together. But I thought that should be the problem of the new chapter. That and it's Meredith's birthday. **

**Question: Should Meredith chang her hair to blond now she's happy? And what would be an intersting complacation?**

**Enjoy,  
TempeGell(Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

3. Don't go breaking my heart…

"Vanessa," Meredith walked in the room. Finding Vanessa on the bed, under the covers. Asleep. Meredith sat down on the bed. Slowly waking her up. "Nessie.."

"Mer.." It was late, or she had fallen asleep during school work. "Please let me sleep."

"So don't you want to hear that me and Derek are together." Meredith smiled. "We are dating."

"I thought you said, you wouldn't date a vampire." Vanessa sat up. Feeling clear awake. "I mean that is what you said, right? So now you are all over Derek Shepherd?"

"He's my McDreamy." Meredith smiled

"He's a McVampire, and I'm just saying thingts." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Because I know Cristina would say it, if she were here. And she would say that he could just break your heart whenever he feels like it."

"He's a good guy." Meredith reacted "And I love him."

"Love?" Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Isn't it a bit to early for the love thing. We've been here for almost 2 months. Love, is a bit early right."

"What about you and George?" Meredith stared at her. "You love him to right."

"You know what, I like George. Yes." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "But he's a vampire. He could snap my neck like that. Then there's the whole thing. 'George is a vampire because of me.."

"What?" Meredith stared at her. "You have to explain where you are responsible for the vampireresation of George.

"It's called siring." Vanessa replied "But you remember that this young guy saved me. He jumped in front of the bus."

"Oh, yeah, John Doe." Meredith stared around. "We never did find out who that was. The body disappeared out of the morgue. I remember that."

"That's because George was turned." Vanessa turned to her. "George is the guy that save my life."

"George, the Shepherd guy?" Meredith stared at her. "George O'Malley, is the guy that save your life?"

"Yes." Vanessa reacted "And I can't help but feel guilty."

"At least you only have a age difference of 10 years." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Derek died of the plague. He's been dead for a very long time. I think it's even illegal."

"Well, I think vampires are not taken in to the law of America." Vanessa replied "I don't even think they know they exist. I mean I always thought it was just a story."

"Me to." Meredith reacted.

* * *

"Our man brought us here." The man replied. Thatcher Grey stepped out of the car. "The animals followed some sent right here. There's no sight of the animal what so ever."

"Do you really think this is an animal?" Thatcher turned to him. "Some people were attacked near town. And Vanessa Grey didn't say she saw an animal. She told us it was a person."

"shock makes children say this things." The man next to them reacted "I mean it could be just an animal. Or it could be like you say. Something else."

"She's not some child on drugs." Thatcher yelled "She's Ellis Grey's daughter. You couldn't get anyone more hones then her. And Meredith seems to believe her."

"So what is your theory?" The man stepped closer to him. "That Dracula came out of his house, attacked these young people. So that he could 'eat' them. Well that sounds crazy right."

"No, I wasn't thinking that." He stepped closer to him. "I was more thinking in the line of crazy people, who like to pretend they drink blood. "

* * *

"So how are you glad where we got them?" The heart surgeon stared at them. "Now can we go after another people to eat. "I mean I'm starting to get hungry again."

"You're always hungry." Erica Hahn said kissing the heart surgeon. That was possible the best she had ever seen.

"Can we go on please?" Dr. Burke stared at both of them. "I think we should continue. Haunt after some meat. And near those parks, that's were we met that vampire with girl remember."

"Oh, yeah." Hahn stared at him. "She tasted really good. To bad that he got there, before I finished her off."

"He probably ate the girl himself." Burke replied "I hate how jealous vampires get, when someone else eats their lunch. I mean he really fought for her."

"Yeah, but, let's go."

* * *

"So, Mer, are you and Derek really going out?" Cristina asked "I mean, you didn't tell me anything about it."

"Yes, we are going out." Meredith replied "He's really dreamy."

"So is it true?" Cristina hang closer. "They say that he's a really good kisser."

"He is." Meredith smiled, like a teenager in love. "He's really good at that."

"Where is dark and twisty Mer?" Cristina smiled "I mean, look at you, all bright and shiny. I really love it. So is it true what they say? Did he have something going on with his sister Addison."

"I doubt it." Meredith stared around. "I don't really know Addison that well. But something tells me, that they don't know each other that long."

"Okay, I guess." Cristina turned to her. "So have you seen those outcast people? That Owen Hunt told me that you should stay away from Derek. That guys of his kind were not good. Do you know what he could mean with that?"

"No idea." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Maybe he's just jealous."

"I don't know." Cristina smiled "That Hunt looks like a good looking guy. I don't get it, why I never see him around here on school."

"Oh, they go to Mercy West High school." Meredith applied "It apparently where all the outcast go to school."

"Why do they even call them outcast?" Cristina asked "I mean they live in the trailer parks, but there is no reason to believe that they are really outcast."

"I don't know." Meredith reacted "I guess Legends, and stories."

"Yeah, this town has a lot of them." Cristina turned around "Do you know that legend says, that this place is a town with vampires. I mean, I read this book. Describing that vampires love this town."

"You didn't believe it right?" Meredith asked "I mean about the vampires?"

"Off course not." Cristina smiled "Who believes in vampires?"

"Trust me." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Some people have reasons to believe they exist."

"Well, yeah." Cristina replied "Those people should go and let their brains be checked up. No such thing as vampires. I'm glad we think alike."

"Yeah." Meredith nodded her head. "I'm glad to."

* * *

"Hey dad." Vanessa picked up the phone. "How are you?"

"Good." She heard her father voice react. "Your mum just operated on someone. She sends her regards to you and your sister. So how are things going, buttercup?"

"Good, dad." Vanessa replied "I'm doing fine in school. And I have good grades you know that, dad."

"So boys?" Richards voice sounded a bit more serious. "Do you have a boyfriend yet? I mean after Ted broke up with you back at home."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Did mum ask to spy on me? I mean, she knows that I don't have a boyfriend."

"Your mother is just concerned about you." Richard replied "But anyway, your mother and I are settling in Egypt, and we were wondering, if you would like to join us up there?"

"What about Meredith?" Vanessa asked "I mean, I'm not coming without Meredith. And I kind of like Seattle. I mean it's fun."

"So you're saying that you would rather stay there, with your sister." His voice was mad. "Then come home with your mum and me."

"That's what I'm saying." Vanessa replied "I mean, Me and Mer have a nice room. And I think you really need me that much."

"There is a guy." Richard replied "What's his name? I really hope his smart, I mean, I don't need.."

George appears in front of her.

"Aah!" Vanessa screams it out. Her phone falls to the floor. She grabs it up again. Her father is calling her name. "Sorry, dad, got to go. Scary horror movie.. Got to go."

"So, your father calls you?" George sits down next to her. "So what do you think. About you and me?"

"George, you can't just fly in my room, and expect me to have my answer." Vanessa stared at him. "I mean there's a lot of thing that I need to do. First you are a vampire. Second, you are a vampire.."

"Okay, I know that already." George smiled at her. "I'm a vampire."

"So what's it with you and vampires?" Vanessa stared at him. "Do you guys do everything normal people do?"

"You mean, can we have sex?" George smiled at her. "Sure, we can. There's just no babies. Nothing. We can smoke as much we want. It only gives us yellow teeth."

"I so hope you don't smoke." Vanessa replied "Cause it can also give you bad breath."

"Where's Meredith?" George stared at her. "I thought you were always together."

"She's out." Vanessa replied "And I'm not always with her. I mean.."

"Is your dad home?" George stared at her. "I mean.."

"He's in Egypt." Vanessa smiled "Thatcher on the other hand is down stairs. And Lexie is in the next room."

"Thatcher is not your father?" George stared at her.

"Nope." Vanessa replied "My mother was sleeping with one of her co workers. And I guess, they kind of got me. And they got together. Travel, and they don't give a damn about me."

"Nes." George hang closer to her. "I need you, like you need oxygen. I love you."

"Okay, okay." Vanessa got up. "Firs off all, why do you need me? I killed you, I killed you. You are the reason why you are dead. And why you have to life this life. No one would chose for this. But I.."

"Shh." George took her in his arms. "This is not your fault. You didn't turn me. But I needed to be turned. That's my destiny. I needed to meet you again. To see what I saved. I love you."

With that she kissed him. "I want to try on thing."

He pushed her down the bed, getting on her. The next thing she knew he was over her. Kissing her neckline. And moving his hands under her shirt. She didn't know what was going on. Only that she loved him. And that she did that, way to fast. She didn't know what she was feeling. Or anything. She knew, that what ever would happen. Everything would be okay.

* * *

"Do you want to come to my house tomorrow?" Derek asked "I mean, meet my family. And stuff."

"Meet your family." Meredith stared at him. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Derek replied " My family is dying to meet you. I mean that metaphorically."

"What happens if they don't like me?" Derek smiled at her.

"So, you're not worried about being in a house full of vampires. But you are worried, if they will not like you." Derek replied.

"I'm glad, I amuse you." Meredith smiled "But should I try to lose the pink in my hair, because I could do that."

"You shouldn't." Derek kissed her forehead. "I love you, just the way you are. And my parents will love Dark and twisty Meredith to."

Then Derek stops laughing while Meredith stares at him.

"What's wrong, Derek?" Meredith stares at him.

"A complication." Meredith watches Finn pass by in the car, with his father. Meredith catches the evil look between Derek and Finn, but she doesn't make anything of it. Derek slowly gets in his car, driving away. She could hear him say that he would pick her up. But she's to much in thoughts.

"Oh, are you coming to visit, my car?" Meredith stares at him.

"No, your TV system." Billy replied, while getting out of the car. "And Finn is been bugging me to see you again."

"Thanks dad." Finn walked up to her.

"Any luck finding out, who attacked Vanessa?" Billy asks

"No, I just know it was no animal." Meredith stared at them.

"I never said it was." Billy replied

"Spread the words to your kids." Thatcher replied "Tell them not to go out in the woods anymore."

"I will." He replied

* * *

Meredith and Derek stop in front of his house. Meredith stares at it. The house is open, it has a lot of windows. And around them, trees are placed closely. Derek opens her door, and helped her out.

"It's wonderful." Meredith replied "I mean, seriously"

"What did you expect?" Derek smiled at her. "You expected turrets, dungeons and moats?"

"No, just different." Meredith replied "So much different."

Derek opens the door to his house, showing a long stairs. Meredith walks up, it. Hearing people talk upstairs.

"Do you really think she'll like this?" She heard a voice say. "I mean, will she like it. I mean, Derek told us that her mother is like a doctor."

"so you just assumed she would like pizza." Another man reacted

"I mean her name is Grey." Meredith walked up the stairs to find a blond woman say those words. Probably the mother.

"Meredith, this is the closest thing, I have to a mum. This is Carolyn." Carolyn walked up to them. Hugging Meredith in her both arms. "It's so nice to meet you, we're making pizza."

"It gave us a chance to use the kitchen." Meredith smiled. That was Carlisle Shepherd. Derek's dad. Or the closest thing he had to a dad.

"So I hope you like pizza." Carolyn smiled

"Yeah, I'm starving." Meredith reacted.$

"She already ate." Derek replied

Miranda Bailey, turned around. Breaking the plate where the vegetables were on. 'Just perfect."

"I assumed you guys don't eat." Meredith wanted to hid behind Derek. Because of the ugly looks that Miranda Bailey was sending her. George was not there. She could see Addison, Mark. And she stared around. "I mean, I wanted.. "

"Of course." Carolyn smiled "That's very considered of you."

"Ignore, Miranda." Derek smiled at her. "That's what I always do."

"Yes, ignore her." Miranda walked closer to both of them. "Ignore the point that this is dangerous for all of us Derek. I mean, George is bumping uglies with her baby sister. One of them, goes crazy after the blond cheerleader. And then I think sometimes that Mark likes that Lexie."

"I do not." you could hear Mark yell at the background.

"I would never tell anyone." Meredith reacted

"The problem is that you two have gone public." Mark replied

"Mark!" Carolyn yelled

"She should know." Miranda replied "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly?" Meredith stared at Derek. Releasing what the words meant. "As in I become the lunch."

"Hi, Meredith." jumps trough the window. She slowly walks up to her, and hugs her. "Oh, you do smell good."

"Callie!" Derek stared at her.

"It's alright." smiled at her. "Me and Meredith are going to be great friends. I have seen it myself."

"Okay, that was my family." Derek smiled "You know George, already. He's out. I'll give you a tour of the house."

They walk up to a long stairs. Meredith stares around, the house is painted in soft white tones. Something she finds relaxing. Not the black colors she usually liked. But Derek had changed her. Then she stared up. There were a lot of graduation caps. Hanging on the wall, beside each other. Meredith could guess there were over 100's. And found it kind of strange.

"Graduation caps?" Meredith asked while staring at her.

"A private joke." Derek smiled "We matriculate a lot."

"What a nightmare?" Meredith stared at him. "Having to do high school over and over again."

"True, but the younger we start at a new place." Derek smiled at her. "The longer we can stay."

"And this is my room." They entered a small room, Meredith noticed the large book cases, filled with books, DVD's and a lot of music. Meredith noticed that there was no bed. And stared at Derek.

"No bed?" Meredith smiled at him.

"I don't sleep." Derek replied

"Oh, but you better get yourself a bed right now." Meredith rolled her eyes. "For when I'm sleeping over."

"You have a lot of music." Meredith reacted "I mean, a lot."

"Any favorites?" Meredith shook her head.

"So, Let's see what you are listening to." Meredith pushed the button.

"_If you wanna be my lover.." _Meredith stared at Derek when she found the Spice girl playing from his box. She raised one eyebrow. Trying to ask him for an explanation.

"I guess Callie was in here the last time." Derek was embarrassed. "I mean, I don't really listen to that kind of stuff."

"I know." Meredith smiled "Even I don't listen to that anymore. I mean it's so yesterday."

He placed another romantic music in the player. Pushing play. Then he grabbed Meredith by the waist, forcing her to dance on the music.

"No dancing." Meredith replied "I don't dance."

"Ever? " Derek smiled at her.

"No tripping, no falling, no derision." Meredith smiled "You sure as hell don't want me to dance."

"I can always make you." Derek smiled at her.

"You don't scare me." Meredith smile at him. Hanging closer to him. Then she noticed the door that was opened to the outside. The weird thing was that there was no balcony. It was just a door going nowhere. Like a big window.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He grabbed her, placing on his back. Flying towards the trees. He landed on a threes. "Hold on spider Meredith."

Derek climbs up. The three.

* * *

"She brought him back to life." Carolyn replied. She stared at Carlisle.

"He's been alone to long." Carlisle replied "But how will it end? I hope not in tears."

" is been wrong before." Carolyn walked closer to him. "Do you remember that time when she said that Addison was going to be a very bad vampire. And she and George turned out to be good vampires looking for a family?"

"Oh, yeah, and that when I bet some money on a team she said would wine." Carlisle rolled his eyes. "And they didn't win at all. But the thing, she's not been wrong often."

"Meredith is what he wants." Carolyn pushed him back to the wall. Kissing him. "Somehow it will work out."

"I hope so." Carlisle replied "I just hope that it won't end in a big war. Or something, cause I'm out of here."

"And what about the other girls?" Carlisle stared at her. "What about George's fling? And that thing with the cheerleader and Callie?"

"That will end different." Carolyn replied "Callie doesn't see anything in the future for them. Or something. We just need to keep things together."

* * *

"Trust me?" Derek stared here. She nodded her head. "Then closer your eyes."

She felt that they were climbing up. When she opened her eyes again, they were staring around in the wonderful world. Meredith stared at Derek.

"This isn't real?" Meredith stared at him. "This things don't exist."

"It is in my world."

* * *

"So what's going on with you?" Vanessa stared at George.

"Meredith is meeting your parents." Vanessa smiled "shouldn't you be there?"

"I'd rather spent time together with you." George kissed her. "specially after last night."

"George, you don't want Thatcher to hear about our sex fling thing." Vanessa replied "You don't want him to call my mum. And I don't want to explain to her that I'm sleeping with my boyfriend."

"I'm your boyfriend?" George kissed her. "I like that."

"But we aren't going public." Vanessa replied "I'm not up to the whispers behind my back and stuff. You see where it brought Meredith and Derek. And I don't want to meet your vampire family."

"You don't like my vampire family?" George kissed her cheek. "So you don't like Addison?"

"I don't like Miranda." Vanessa replied "And I don't like McSteamy. I don't.."

"What if you join us, this afternoon?" George kissed her. "What if you just join us for baseball?"

"okay." Vanessa kissed "But I'm not playing. I could hurt anybody who comes near me."

* * *

Meredith walked in the living room.

"I've got a date, with Derek Shepherd, dad." Meredith smiled.

"You are?" Thatcher stared at her. "He's to old for you, sweetie."

"We're in the same grade, dad." Meredith reacted "I thought you liked the Shepherds."

"I do." Thatcher smiles at her. "I thought you weren't interested in any boys in town. What did you call them? To bright and shiny. That's right."

"Yeah, dad." Meredith walked next to him. "But I'm just going over there. And he's right outside, and he wants to meet you."

"Okay, send him in."

"Be nice to him." Meredith replied "He's important to me."

Derek walked inside the room. At that moment he stared at him. "I'm Derek Shepherd, I wanted to official introduce me. " He shook Thatcher's hand. "I won't keep Meredith long out tonight. She's just going to play baseball with my family and me."

"Meredith, play baseball?" Thatcher rolled his eyes. "Isn't that a sports for bright and shiny people?"

"Dad." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Playing baseball." Derek replied "Yeah, that's the plan. She'll be safe with me."

"Meredith." Meredith heard him yell while they were leaving the room. "You still got that pepper spray?"

"DAD!" Meredith yelled.

* * *

Meredith got in a jeep with Carolyn Shepherd and Derek, riding to the field. Everyone was there.

"George is on his way." Callie replied "And he's also bringing a lady."

"Oh." Meredith reacted. Feeling a bit worried. Because she knew how much her sister like George. She stared to believe that he had another girl. But then she saw that George was coming, with Vanessa on his back. He appeared next to her.

"Meredith." George stared at her. "Okay, Vanessa, you can get of here."

"Did they bring both of them." Miranda rolled her eyes. "Classily."

"You must be Vanessa, my other suns girlfriend." She shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Since when do vampires like baseball?" Derek smiled at her.

"It's only the favorite American past time." Derek replied "Plus there is a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll se why."

"Good thing you guys are her." Carolyn hugged both girls. "We need an umpire."

"We don't cheat." She heard yelled beside her. Addison Montgomery was the one that yelled those words. "Oh, I know you do." Carolyn reacted, placing Meredith and Vanessa next to the place she was standing.

"It's time." She heard Callie yell. At that time she threw the ball, to Miranda. Miranda hit the ball, it flew to the forest. She could see Derek react to the ball.

"That has to be a home run?" She replied when she saw Miranda walk over the field. To the first honk.

"Derek's fast." Carolyn reacted "Very fast."

Then Derek caught the ball. He threw it back to Carolyn. She caught it in both hands.

"Out!" Meredith yelled. She could see Miranda stared at her. 'It's just a game' she could hear George yell in the background. She could hear those words. Vanessa smiled. Then Carlisle got up. Taking the bat in both hands. Staring at the ball. Callie threw the ball at her hardest speed. He started walking around. George and Derek noticed the ball, at the same time. They jumped up, trying to catch the ball. They collided in the ear.

"Now I understand why you need a thunderstorm." Meredith reacted

For the next pitch, Addison steps up the stone. Staring around her. She hit the bat, if flew right to Mark. Mark jumped up to the three, slowly letting his body fly trough the air. He jumped to the ball, catching it in his both hands. "You're out!" Vanessa yelled "Switching teams."

George got up the stone, when Callie's eyes were staring at him.

"Stop!" she yelled "I didn't see them."

"You said they left the county." Miranda walked closer to her.

"Well, they heard us." Callie replied

The rest of the family mad it to both Vanessa and Meredith's side. Trying to hide them from the rest.

"They're traveling so fast." Callie's eyes had some tears "They're coming here."

"Put your hear down, Meredith, Vanessa." Derek stared at both of them.

"Like that will help." Miranda reacted "I could smell them from the other side of the field."

"I shouldn't have brought you here." George whispered to Vanessa, grabbing her shoulders. Despairing from the side. George and Vanessa were gone. They left the scene.

"Nice." Meredith smiled "Why can't you bring me out of here?"

"Because George's faster." Derek replied "They already tasted Vanessa. They would find her smell, just like that. Trust me, this is for the best."

The vampires came closer. It seemed like they were walking on air. They were moving so fast, but it didn't take any energy. Meredith couldn't help but be afraid.

"I believe this is yours." Dr. Burke threw the ball at the vampires. Meredith hid behind Carlisle catches the ball. Slowly thanking the vampires.

"Could you used 3 more players?" Dr. Burke asked "

"Off course." Carlisle reacted "Some of us were about to leave, you could take their place."

"This is Erica Hahn." he pointed at the blond doctor. "That's Carlin Marlow. And I'm Preston Burke."

"I'm afraid we have a problem with your haunting activities." He explained "Yes, we maintain a permanent residence near by."

"Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed." Burke reacted

"The humans were tracking us." Erica reacted "but we sent them east. You should be safe."

"So let's start." Carlisle threw the bat to Burke. And the ball to followed after. Erica caught it in between. "You should be careful, I'm the one with the wicked effect ball."

"I think we can handle that." You could hear Mark yell in the back ground.

The wind spun around Meredith, she could feel the wind in her neck. She could feel that it didn't mean anything good. And she turned to Derek. The smell came to Carlin Marlow's nose. "You brought a snack."

The vampires stepper around Meredith. Protecting her.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle's voice said.

"We won't hurt her." Burke replied

"I think the game is over." Carlisle replied

"I guess so." Burke and the other vampires walked away.

* * *

"Get Meredith out of here." Addison yelled. Seeing that Vanessa and George were sitting inside. "you guys should also go."

"James is a tracker." Derek explained "I saw his mind. The hunt is his obsession. My reaction set it off. I've just made this an excited game for him."

"What's going on?" Vanessa snapped "Are they coming after her?"

"Yes." George replied "What about Vanessa?"

"I think she's safe." Derek replied "They didn't get her scent."

"What about dad?" Meredith stared at them. "They're still home. Oh, My god. He could go there, and.."

"We will go home." George and Vanessa replied "Me, Vanessa and Addison. We could protect them. We'll won't tell them anything. Promise."

"We have to go, Mer." Derek replied "I'll make you safe again."

"He came to warn us." Carlisle walked in the room. Vanessa stared at him.

"Another human." Dr. Burke stared at her. "Oh, I know you. The girlfriend of the vampire. Nice to.."

"Get to the point." George yelled.

" I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years And the woman, Victoria, will back him. Don't underestimate her" Burke replied "I didn't want to cause so much troubles. I swear."

"Good luck Meredith." Vanessa hugged her. "Be careful."

* * *

Meredith is standing in the garage, there are all this cabinets. Where the Shepherds take stuff out. Everyone is doing something. Only Miranda, who's sitting on top of one of those cabinets.

"I've fought our kind before." Callie replied "It's hard to do, but not impossible."

"Not impossible." Derek was mad. "We will tears them apart."

"I don't relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like Carlin." Carlisle responded.

"What if he gets one of us first?" Miranda reacted for the first time. Not supporting the actions they were making.

"Hey, You can't put yourselves in danger because of me." Meredith reacted

"To late." Miranda reacted.

"I'll ride south, while you lead the trucker away." Derek explained.

"No, **Derek** the tracker thinks you won't leave Meredith. He'll follow you" Addison replied

"I'll go with Meredith. I will drive her south" Callie reacted She stared in Derek's eyes. "I'll keep her safe, Derek."

"Miranda, can you put this on." Derek handed her Meredith's black jacket.

Miranda threw them in Derek's arms. "Why should I? What is she to me? A danger you inflicted on us."

Carlisle picked the coat up out of Derek's arms. "Meredith is with Derek now. Which makes her family. And we protect family. Derek would do the same thing for you, Miranda."

"I'm so sorry." Meredith whispered.

"don't be sorry." Derek kissed her. "This is all my fault. When it's done, I'll come and get you. And we can get some where else. I'll make you safe again. I promise."

* * *

"Hey, Nes." Meredith was speaking to the voice mail. "I hope you're safe. We are going some place else. Callie says, I shouldn't tell anyone else, where I'm heading. I miss, you sis. I hope he hasn't found you. Okay, so, I'll see you. And George, take care of her."

At the same time, Miranda, Carlisle are walking trough the forest. Marking the threes with Meredith's scent. Derek' is first, he runs the fastest. And behind them is Miranda. And then the others follow. After that is Carlin. Following the smell.

Meredith is sitting in some kind of hotel room. Callie is sitting over her. Normally she would smile, but there is no smile on her face. She's just staring at her. Then she closes her eyes.

"The tracker changed course." Callie replied "He changed track. He's coming here."

"What?" Meredith stares at Callie, who's drawing on a piece of paper. In her eyes there are tears. Tears that look very real.

"Why are you drawing my dance studio." Callie stared in her eyes.

"You've been here?" Callie asked

"Yes, I've take dance classes when I was younger." Meredith replied "That was my dance studio, right here in Boston. I mean.."

"Derek changed when he found you." Callie replied "I don't want to look in his eyes, if you die. I wouldn't want to look in his eyes. Anywhere near 100 years."

"Derek?" Meredith answered her phone.

"I'm coming to get you." Derek replied "I'm going to bring you some place. We are going to go some place. I'm going to make you safe again."

"I'm sorry, Derek." Meredith started to cry. "You told me, I didn't want to listen. It's my fault."

"We're to deep in this." Derek replied "We can't change how we feel now. I'll make you safe again. I'll be there in a couple of hours. And then we are going somewhere they can't find us. The others will keep haunting."

The phone screen marked Vanessa's name after she put down the phone call from Derek. Meredith had a soft smile on her face. She was staring at the screen. She opened the phone. "Nes?"

"Meredith, Meredith," Vanessa's voice sounded panicked "He's here, Mer… Mer.."

"Yeah, heard that." Carlin's voice took over. "You know that voice right? You know her voice right?"

"Don't hurt her." Meredith yelled

"Nice house you had." Carlin's voice was ice cold. "I didn't do anything to your father. Or your other sister. But I had to take the girl I tasted from."

"let her go." Meredith yelled. "What do I need to do?"

"Meet me in your old ballet studio." that was the voice that brought her panic. Because she knew that nothing good was waiting for her in the ballet studio. Her sister could be dead, or even worst. He had turned her. Maybe. Meredith got panicked

_I never given much thought about my death._

_But dying in the place of someone I love, _

_Seems like a good way to go._

Meredith enters the ballet studio, scared and afraid. She didn't like it here, when she was smaller. And she didn't like it right now. She didn't like this studio. And she had no reason to like it. She walked on. Meredith sees the screen. She sees Vanessa in front of her, tied up. She runs to her side, finding Carlin. Close.

"Let her go." Meredith cried "she doesn't disserve any of this."

"Yeah, I agree." Carlin stared at her. "I only know how good she tastes. I really want to drink more."

"Let her go." Meredith yelled. Grabbing her pepper spray out of her back bag. Meredith pushed on the button. Chasing some of it in his eyes. Meredith untied her sisters rope. Helping her up on her leg.

"We are leaving." Meredith reacted. When she turned around, she found Carlin in her face with a camera.

"You made I really easy." He pointed the camera at her. "We are going to make a movie. I borrowed this from your house. I hope you don't mind, right? Action."

Meredith started to run away, pushing Vanessa out of her way. Meredith ran towards the other side of the room. She found that she couldn't outrun him. And then he grabbed her fist. Snapping it. She could feel her bones break inside of her skin. She could feel the pain. She wanted to give up. But she couldn't. She wanted to see her mother back. She wanted to help Vanessa. Who was helpless. Meredith noticed that Carlins hands were going to her feet, slowly breaking her foot.

"Does it hurt?" Meredith had pain in her foot. "This will break Derek's heart.

"Derek has nothing to do with this." Meredith yelled "He has nothing to do with this."

"He will. His rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you" Carlin smiled " I really chose a great place to shoot this, didn't I?"

"To bad he didn't have the courage to turn you in to one of our kind. Unless, he keeps you as this little helpless girl. That he has to protect." He places his hand on her bone again. It hurt very much. "Tell him how much it hurts."

"TELL HIM!" Carlin yelled "Tell him to avenge you."

"No, don't Derek." Meredith yelled "Don't!"

Carlin hangs over to her pulse and bides it. Slowly trying to drink her. Then Meredith sees her sister's arms with her last power. Vanessa pulls him of Meredith. She has one of those piece of wood in her hands. Hitting him time over time again. Carlin catches the piece of wood, ready to hit her.

Derek flies out of the window. Bouncing him against the mirrors.

"You are the fastest." Meredith was lying on the ground. Vanessa got to her side. "But you're not stronger."

"I'm strong enough to kill you." Derek replied. A great fight is started. A fight that is cruel to both players. But mostly to Derek, who was being thrown trough some glass.

"Derek, what's going on wit her?" Vanessa yelled, when Meredith was squirming under the poison that was in her blood. Derek stared at Meredith. He was scared. Vanessa stared around her. Then she sees Carlisle Cullen next to her. "Is she going to be okay?" Vanessa's tears are on her eyes. "I mean.."

"Derek, come here." He got there, when the others were making sure that Carling would end up dead.

"You have to suck the venom out." He stared at Derek. "I know you will be able to stop. Find the power, to be able to stop. You know this is not something you want for her Derek."

Derek took Meredith's hand in his. Slowly bringing his teeth to her wound. He sucked her bled, and it tasted good. He knew that he had to stop. But somewhere inside of him, he couldn't find the strength. Stop this, for Meredith. Stop this, you can do it. She believes is you.

"Derek, stop." She can hear Vanessa on the back ground. And then he does.

* * *

_The dream is easy,_

_Dead is easy, _

_Life is harder.. _

"What happened?" Meredith woke up. Thatcher was sitting next to her bed.

"Don't you remember?" Thatcher got up. "You got to the house of the Shepherds. They wanted to stop you from going. But even they couldn't stop you. On your way out, you tripped. You fell of the stairs. Trough a window. And then you hit your head. You lost a lot of blood. Derek has not left your bedside. Vanessa was here, a moment ago. But we told her to go home. She hadn't showered in god know how long."

"That sounds like me." Meredith reacted "Nes?"

"She's okay." Thatcher reacted "She was in her bed all night. We didn't even notice that she was gone last night. Does she have a boyfriend we don't know about?"

"George." Meredith replied.

"The brother?" Thatcher smiled "Could have guessed so. Your mother called, she's coming to pick up Vanessa. She tells me, that she doesn't want her daughter to grow up in a town like this."

"And me?" Meredith turned to her. "Do I?"

"She's not taking you," Thatcher replied "I've got power over that. I can make sure she doesn't do that. Vanessa, I don't have power over. She can take her, any way she pleases to. I'm not her father."

"You can't.." Meredith stared at him. "She'll be so alone. They don't look at her. Even I'm not around, no one is there to care for her."

"I'll fight for you guys." Thatcher kisses his daughters hair. "I'll fight for you guys. I'm sure Susan would love that to. She loves Vanessa's art work all over the house."

"Derek?" Meredith stared at him. "Carlin?"

"He's dead." Derek kissed her hair. "We took care of him. Hahn however got away. She got away, there was nothing we could do."

"Thank you." Meredith stared at her. "For saving my life and all."

"The worst thing was thinking that I couldn't stop." Derek stared at her. "If I hadn't stopped…."

"But you did." Meredith touched his face. "You did stop. You cared for me, and you stopped."

"**Meredith**, you should go to your mother. To Egypt." Derek leaned closer to her. "So I can't hurt you anymore."

"What? No, I want to be with you." Meredith cried in his shoulder. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me. Derek, please.."

"I'm not going anywhere." Derek hugged her. "I'm staying right here."

"Meredith." Finn walks in the hospital door. "I heard what happened. I came as soon as possible. Vanessa she called me. She told me, she.."

Derek leaves, Finn stares at her. "My dad told me to talk to you. He gave me money to talk to you. He's not good for you, Meredith. Derek, he's a bad guy. He's going to hurt you."

"Finn, he loves me." Finn stared in his eyes.

"Meredith, he's something you can't imagine." Finn hang closer. "Tell that to your sister to. That her boyfriend is bad. That you two should both leave them. "

"I know what I'm doing." Meredith closer her eyes.

_I never expected to fall in love. I never expected to love. _

_And I never expected Derek to be there. But he saved me._

_Life is good now, I got a whole life time with him._

_I couldn't ask for more._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey to all my Greylight fens,

I've continued this story in The Greylight saga: Blue moon. There are already 4 chapters. I don't know if you guys noticed that there was a sequel. So, if you haven't seen it yet. Go to my profile: And read The Greylight sage: Blue moon. I thought I would tell that.

Enjoy the chapter and Review!

TempeGeller(Ellen)


End file.
